This is Just too Crazy
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (COMPLETE)(sequel to Luxury never was cheap) Juggling many things at once isn't good for your health. With five too many jobs, a crap apartment, a stalker, and wedding plans that just don't seem to happen, will Kag and Inu ever live happily ever after?
1. A Rocky Start

**Chapter one**  
  
"_Waitress_!" a customer yelled from across the room, "This chicken soup has noodles in it, _I asked for rice_!"  
  
Kagome glared at them with her hands full as she kept making more and more trips to the kitchen to dump the dirtied plates. Today was an extremely busy day and the cold December air refused to drop some snow. The worst thing was that the majority of the employees called in "sick" and didn't come. Leaving her and two other employees to do all the work. Now that she thought about it, those employees hadn't returned from the laundry room for a long time. She mentally cursed her bad luck.  
  
"Sorry sir we don't have any rice!" Kagome called as she skittered into the kitchen's swinging doors causing her to drop all the plates. She cursed loudly and hoped that her boss hadn't heard.  
  
"_Ms. Higurashi_!"  
  
_'Damn…'_ she thought with a sigh.  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled sweetly at her boss, a large gruff looking man with tiny beady little eyes.  
  
"Y-yes sir?" Kagome stuttered out as she tried to push the shattered plates aside and behind the door. The whole restaurant had grown silent and seemed to be staring at the young woman trying to get her work done.  
  
Her boss rubbed his temples and sighed loudly. Opening up his eyes he looked at Kagome sadly and shook her head. "You have failed me for the last time."  
  
"B-but I only started working here last Monday!" Kagome protested, feeling a dread in her heart. She had to keep this job!  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi, it isn't working out, your apron, please?" he held out his huge hand and Kagome reluctantly placed the bright pink apron in her ex-boss's hand.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Kagome said softly and walked slowly out.  
  
Of course that's when her ex-coworker, Ame, had to reappear with Ryu, both smirked. She hated both of them. They had always hated her, too. Even from the first day they'd gotten off to a rocky start, and though she'd just lost her job, she did not regret having to leave the two workers.  
  
Ame sniffed, her eyes tearing up with feigned concern, "Are you going to be ok, Kagome-chan?"  
  
Ryu smirked wickedly and slinked his arm around Ame, "Yeah, we'll miss you."  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said through clenched teeth.  
  
Ame smirked, "That's good, to tell you the truth, you weren't the greatest waitress in the world."  
  
"Yeah, well," Kagome paused, "You're fat."  
  
Truth was that Ame was as skinny as a pole; there were rumors around the café that Ame was an anorexic or binge eater. Kagome didn't give a rat's ass about the stupid girl and marched out with the dignity any one just fired could possess.  
  
So of course she had to trip over her own feet once she got outside and land face first in a pile of five day old brown slush.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled as a boy with black hair and violet eyes came into view. He was currently holding a hat on his head with one hand while using his free hand to grab a street lamp and swing around and on top of a car's roof.  
  
The driver didn't seem too happy, though.  
  
Inuyasha puffed franticly as his hair and scarf blew out behind him. He hopped from the Volvo he was standing on and onto a Toyota pick up. He was getting closer to her and Kagome still wasn't sure why he was doing this.  
  
Her question was soon answered when her future cousin-in-law came blazing around the corner in a motorcycle, his red eyes narrowed and his braid billowing out behind him. "_Inuyasha_!"  
  
Kagome laughed happily at the alarmed look on her fiancée's face as he jumped off a van and ran right up to her. Throwing her over his shoulder he ran like holy hell, Hiten close behind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do now?"  
  
"Nothing! I was just getting some food and he came up and declared that I still hadn't given him his DDR!" Inuyasha panted out as he looked over his shoulder, searching for his cousin.  
  
"But didn't you make that deal with him four months ago?" Kagome screeched in surprise as Inuyasha picked up the pace. _'He should consider running a triathlon,'_ she mused silently.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know someone could want that game so badly. He could just buy it!"  
  
"Well you did crash in his house and then totally forget about babysitting Souten," Kagome giggled.

* * *

Inuyasha slammed the door shut and locked it with three locks they'd installed once they realized that they couldn't afford home security. It had been four months since Inuyasha had proposed to Kagome and they had decided that, with this going on and all that they should leave and purchase a new home.  
  
Thus, their new home was currently in a worthless dump.  
  
Joy.  
  
Rapture.  
  
Happiness.  
  
Three words of what _this_ life-style was not.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and removed his hat, scarf and coat; three articles of clothing Kagome made him wear during the wintry seasons. "So how was your day?"  
  
Kagome glared at him angrily, "Don't ask."  
  
Inuyasha waved his hands in surrender, "Whoa, don't have a cow, Kagome."  
  
Kagome sighed softly and flopped down onto Inuyasha's lap who was currently sitting on the moldy beanbag chair with holes in it. "I was fired."  
  
"Again?" Inuyasha chuckled when Kagome nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair, "You need to calm down, Kago, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"Yeah I guess, but since Kaede-Bachan left for a China to take care of her friend's cats, it's been hell paying rent, ya know?"  
  
Inuyasha continued to massage her scalp, "Of course I know, I have to pay half of it too, don't I? Don't worry Kagome, you have two other jobs for back up, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess," Kagome smiled and kissed her future husband on the cheek. He was always good a comforting her. "That job did kind of suck ass anyway, at least at the roller rink I can skate for free."  
  
"Cheap ass."  
  
"What was that _dear_?" Kagome growled, "I seem to recall a certain someone who will go around and steal every coupon and he can get his eyes on and eat about five of every free sample at Costco."  
  
"It takes skill."  
  
"Yeah right, all you do is change your clothes, come back, then take food!" Kagome said, "The old ladies that work there are so blind they can't even tell."  
  
"At least its free food!" Inuyasha cried in defense.  
  
"Cheap ass," Kagome smirked a very Inuyasha like smirk.

* * *

  
  
"_Arg!_" A shout of annoyance jolted Inuyasha out of a light sleep and looked around bewildered.  
  
"_I'm up! I'm up! I'll make breakfast_!" he announced loudly and Kagome looked over at him from the other side of the three-legged kitchen table. One leg had been snapped off in an attempt to get firewood when they didn't pay their heating bill in time. It was now propped up with a broken golf club Inu- yasha had found in a dumpster while job searching one day.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's three in the afternoon, what's wrong?" Kagome said to him, looking up from her work on the bills. She was currently working on the water bill, this one wasn't too high, since both of them had promised they only take two minute long cold showers until they could afford the luxury of hot water.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply, "Nothing's wrong, Kagome, I just..."  
  
"Fell asleep again?" Kagome said knowingly as she giggled at his guilty look. "Well of course you're going to fall asleep if you eat cereal in the morning."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You eat Trix, right?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's confused nod, "Well, Trix has carbohydrates and sugar; both give you a huge boast of energy, but you'll crash two hours later after hitting a mental wall, that's why it's better to eat protein for breakfast. Like eggs and a smoothie. That's better than those non-nutritious flakes of corn."  
  
"Thanks _mom_," Inuyasha sighed, his eyes softening when he thought of his mother.  
  
Kagome noticed the look and placed her hand on his own, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles, "Come on Inuyasha, why don't you go take a break?"  
  
Inuyasha brightened, "Really?"  
  
"Sure, go play DDR," Kagome sighed, "But only for half an hour, our electric bill is already sky high!"  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" Inuyasha hopped up and kissed her forehead before skipping off like he'd just won the lottery. By Inuyasha's standards, Kagome supposed that he had.  
  
Kagome smiled after the man, before glaring at he pile of bills she'd just volunteered to do by herself. She sighed; a half-hour break wouldn't kill anyone. She grinned and ran after Inuyasha as the instrumental music for 'Midnite blaze' came on.__


	2. Job Search

**Chapter two**

* * *

"All right, its time Inuyasha!" Kagome declared as she stood up and looked happily at the newspaper.  
  
Inuyasha, not quite sharing the enthusiasm as his girlfriend, grumbled about not having his coffee yet that morning. Kagome glared at him and walked briskly over to him and whapped his head with the newspaper.  
  
"We need no negative attitude this morning!" Kagome said cheerfully as she continued walking towards the wall.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and stood up, pushing away from the kitchen table and successfully knocked over the small little piece of plywood.  
  
Kagome turned just in time to see Inuyasha knock the trusty kitchen table down. She gave a yelp and Inuyasha smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"  
  
He turned with a guilty look on his face and was smiling innocently. When he focused on Kagome, however, he paled and ran.  
  
"_Inuyasha!_"

* * *

Inuyasha ducked under the bed, finally gotten far enough ahead of Kagome, she hadn't seen which direction he'd taken after they'd torn around the apartment for a while.  
  
_'We're going to have one hell of a clean up duty.'_ He muttered mentally, wondering when Kagome would be cool enough to let him live again.  
  
He was scared out of his wits, damn that girl, he always scared the shit out of him, whether it was her fiery attitude, when she was sick, or when she would do something stupid like dance along the railroad tracks.  
  
"That woman is going to be the death of me," he growled to himself.  
  
"_A ha_!"  
  
"_epp_!" Inuyasha's eyes grew large as Kagome came tearing into the room and did a wonderful little belly flop, just so her evil eyes could lock on his _scared-out-of-my-fucking-mind_ eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. "Will you please _get your ass over here and help me with this table?_"  
  
Inuyasha was diving out the window when Kagome grabbed his ankles and dragged him in. If Inuyasha had had claws he would have been scraping and leaving little claw marks in the wood windowpane as Kagome dragged him back in.  
  
"Please have mercy on my soul!" Inuyasha whined as he groped around for something to hold him in place.  
  
"You idiot, you were about to jump out a window! Last time you fell off a building you broke your foot, you went out head first, if you died, I'd have to kill you."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome smiled happily and grabbed the long forgotten newspaper, "Now then, after our morning work out, would you like to continue what we were about to do?"  
  
"Err....yes?"  
  
"Good," Kagome said and dragged her husband-to-be into the living room where the dartboard was. Taking out her thumbtacks, she nailed the newspaper's want ads to the dartboard and grabbed the six darts. Three with green tips and three with red tips.  
  
"You'll be red and I'll be green, ok?"  
  
"Err, ok?"  
  
"Good," Kagome aimed with her first green dart, "Whatever our dart lands on is the job we will interview for, we have to go for three jobs, hopefully we'll make one."  
  
"What if we make all three?"  
  
"Then we'll be able to get enough money in time for rent next month," Kagome exclaimed with an eager face.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said softly, slightly disappointed that their jobs would prevent less time together.  
  
Kagome smiled and threw her first dart. Inuyasha threw his dart and then they both threw their last ones until all six of them were on the board.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly as she scanned the street signs, she had only one more interview, and that was for some restaurant called The Spider's lair. Very cheerful....  
  
"Let's see," Kagome mumbled, "once I get to sakura gardens street corner I have to turn south and walk for about fifteen minutes, once I get there I have to ask for Naraku."  
  
Kagome smiled happily, "Should be easy!" With hope in her heart, Kagome set out in search of her destination.  
  
_Half an hour later:_  
  
"_God damn it_!"

* * *

Inuyasha wasn't having much luck either, and was looking around desperately for the place he was supposed to interview, in his mind, his cooking would be enough, but if Kagome had her doubts then he would help her with all his being, he loved her that much.  
  
Sighing he looked around again, hopelessly lost.

* * *

Kagome smiled and bowed before exiting the restaurant, Naraku had been beyond creepy. His cold eyes were glaring at her menacingly and she felt like he was prying into her soul. She was happy to get out of there.  
  
Walking the long trip home, she hoped that Inuyasha was home; she needed to see his warm eyes.


	3. Visiting

**Chapter three**  
  
The interview with Naraku had gone well, she's actually found him to be very scary, but other than that, she was confident that she'd gotten the job. She wasn't entirely sure that was a good thing.  
  
Naraku had had cold, dead eyes that would stare at her and make her feel very nervous, and he kept twiddling his thumbs and staring off to the sides.  
  
Kagome also noticed that the man's evil, twitchy eyes staring at things about her that were not at eye level. Oh no, his head was way down. It had made her feel some what unnerved, but the pay that Naraku had suggested had been good enough for her, in fact, if she was fired from her other job at the roller rink and the grocery store, she would still have enough money to pay bills, as long as Inuyasha got his half up.  
  
"Well Mrs. Higurashi," Naraku had said, "I'm quiet impressed with this résumé." _That_ had surprised her beyond all reason, she had been fired three times, but he was impressed? Low standards, obviously. "You have some good experience with waiting tables, and cooking, very nice, very nice. Yes, you'll do nicely."  
  
He had then cast his eyes downward, raising his eyes brows and smirking he'd said, "Very nicely."  
  
Kagome had covered her chest with her arms and turned to the side, slightly, shielding him from view; her new boss was not going to be on her list of people she needed to get Christmas presents for…

* * *

On the other side of town, Inuyasha finally found the place he'd been craving to find. A video store. He had risked his neck for a video store.  
  
Grumbling he rubbed the bruise on his arm. He had nearly been run over twice, stomped on my a rampaging old lady, missed the subway train, ran into three poles, got lost, tripped at least ten times, got sprayed by pepper spray, and got attacked by a cat for a video store.  
  
Growling at the said store, Inuyasha tried to open the door, pushing his full weight into it. It wouldn't budge. Banging on it for a few minutes and screaming a few choice words that had made young mothers cover their children's ears, Inuyasha realized that the store had closed five minutes ago.  
  
Anyone within a five-mile radius would have heard a frustrated scream that sent car alarms roaring and children crying.

* * *

The door opened slowly as Kagome stepped inside. Inuyasha looked up from watching some foreign baseball game in English (a language he didn't exactly understand) and watched as Kagome flopped down onto the ground, missing the beanbag chair completely.  
  
Sighing she looked at the baseball game and seemed to go into a daze.  
  
Enter password: time to comfort.  
  
Operation: sweet boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha, having computed such a password and understanding his mission, crawled over to his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her small waist. Resting his chin on her shoulder he looked up at her lovingly. "Rough day?"  
  
"Blah," Kagome groaned as she settled herself in Inuyasha's lap. She'd always found comfort in the arms of her boyfriend. She felt him smile against her shoulder and nuzzled her neck happily. "What about you?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted angrily and stiffened slightly. Mumbling he shifted his head to her other shoulder where he sighed deeply, inhaling her scent. "I understand why I never go downtown."  
  
Kagome giggled and turned around in his lap to look into his eyes, flashing playfully, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Is there ever a time I don't miss you?" Inuyasha said softly as he leaned forward, Kagome eagerly leaned up to.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart, having been surprised..  
  
Grumbling, Inuyasha stood and shuffled his feet over to the phone, he picked it up and snapped, "_What_?"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned, great, Miroku.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you like horny bunnies?"  
  
A long pause and Inuyasha's face morphed into one of horror.  
  
Silence stretched on in the apartment, and Inuyasha didn't even breathe. His fury being withheld. "_What?_"  
  
"It's this great game that I got for the play station and I…"  
  
"It has pictures of anime women," Inuyasha grumbled, "and they don't move. You don't do anything but watch and then occasionally pick what you're going to say, say the right thing and the girl will change from her bunny costume into nothing in a matter of two seconds, and yet she remains motionless."  
  
"So you have played it?"  
  
"No, I watched x-play on the tech channel, you sicko, if Sango heard you were watching anime porn," Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Sango has no idea!"  
  
A loud shriek was heard on the other side of the line. "_What_?"  
  
"_Sango_! I thought you had tai chi today!"  
  
"_It_ was canceled you sick pervert, _you told me you wouldn't do that_!"  
  
"Sango, please, you're having a mood swing again."  
  
"_I am not damn it_!" Sango began to sob.  
  
"Sango, you know I love you!"  
  
"You don't love me!" Sango shrieked, "You don't even know my eye color!"  
  
"Of course I do! Its B-26…I mean…_ak_!" Miroku made the grave mistake of stating Sango's cup size.  
  
"_Miroku_!"  
  
Loud bangs were heard.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his phone as he listened to Miroku's attempts to comfort his mood swung, pregnant girlfriend.  
  
Hanging up the phone silently, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and they continued to cuddle.

* * *

"Inuyasha, would you stop squirming?" Kagome glared at her husband-to-be as she readjusted the deep blue tie she was wrapping around his neck.  
  
"But Kagome," Inuyasha whined, giving her his famous puppy dog look, "you know how much I hate suits."  
  
"I know that," Kagome smiled warmly at him and flicked his nose, "But my mom is a big American nut, so she likes celebrating the holidays, that includes Thanksgiving."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's supposed to be a time you thank the world for everything and spend time with your family."  
  
Inuyasha whimpered when Kagome tightened the suits, "But I feel so…dressy."  
  
"That's the point of it, Inuyasha," Kagome sighed and shook her head tenderly at him. Pulling away Kagome backed up and walked to the mirror on the wall so she could put her earrings in. in the reflection, Kagome could see Inuyasha fiddling with his tie, "My family likes to be dressed up, Inuyasha, so stop trying to mess up the tie!"  
  
"I'm not meaning to! It chokes!"  
  
"Well it's only that way because you're so used to not wearing a shirt at all," Kagome declared as she fixed a wrinkle in her skirt.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and grumbled.  
  
They were just about to walk out the door when the phone rang. Kagome and Inuyasha shared nervous looks before Inuyasha picked up the phone, "What?"  
  
"Is this Inuyasha?" where had he heard that voice before, it seemed dangerously familiar.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Inuyasha," heavy breathing, "I am your father."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Really now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shippou, why did you call?"  
  
"Inu-niisan, you're no fun," Shippou grumbled from the other line.  
  
"Was there a reason for you to call?"  
  
"Actually there was," came a deeper voice on the phone. Inuyasha perked up stupidly.  
  
"Hey it's my albino brother!" Inuyasha declared happily, "What's up Sess?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you that I am not an albino nor will I be addressed as 'Sess'."  
  
In the background giggling was heard. Most likely Shippou and Rin.  
  
"Ok, so is there a reason you called, or are you helping me procrastinate my visit to my future in-laws?" Inuyasha asked hopefully, ignoring the glare Kagome shot him.  
  
"Sadly, that is not the reason," Sesshoumaru drawled out, "I was hoping you could look after Shippou?"  
  
Inuyasha eyed Kagome, "I suppose so."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, but no one could know that because this conversation was over the phone, "Very well then, you know my apartment number."  
  
"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone, cracked his knuckles and flashed a, what he hoped, a disappointed smile. "Sorry Kago, we need to baby-sit Shippou."  
  
Kagome beamed, "Really!?"  
  
"Erm, yes?" that wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting…  
  
"_Yay_! Now Souta will have a playmate and won't steal you away from me," Kagome giggled like a schoolgirl and grabbed Inuyasha's jacket sleeve, "don't forget your scarf and your hat now!"  
  
Inuyasha scowled as Kagome put the said articles of clothing in his hands.  
  
He walked after the skipping Kagome, his plan backfiring.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha stood behind the overly excited Kagome, Shippou holding his hand and hiding behind him. For an older child, he sure acted like a baby sometimes.  
  
The door open and the old woman that would soon be his mother squealed in delight and hugged. "You are too adorable!"  
  
Shippou looked uncomfortable as she carried the poor boy away and into the house where Souta was waiting. The two did their introductions before running upstairs to do whatever it is little boys do.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly and hugged her daughter and future-son before returning to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, one nod not as enthusiastic as the other.

* * *

Inuyasha was placing a pie into the oven when a pounding sound from upstairs was heard and he stopped. The music filtered down from the stairs and he grinned evilly.  
  
"Inuyasha will you…" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha was gone, his apron hanging in the air for a second before falling to the ground.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Don't worry, Kagome, dear, he just needs a break, we'll get him later."  
  
Inuyasha flew into Souta's room and stared with wide, tear filled eyes as Souta and Shippou sat playing DDR. But not just any DDR, it was DDR MAX 2.  
  
"I've died, and gone to heaven," Inuyasha whispered as he wiped an imaginary tear away.  
  
Shippou noticed him after the song ended and a bloody 'E' appeared on the screen. "Inu-niisan, you revolve around that game, don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he was still staring at the screen like he was hypnotized.  
  
Shippou sweat dropped, "Souta, I think we should play something else, niisan has that look again."  
  
Souta glanced over his shoulder and nodded, before switching off the game and popping in Final Fantasy X.  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare.  
  
Shippou stared as Inuyasha got a drooling, stoned look on his face.  
  
"You have FFX???" Inuyasha asked, his violet eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yeah," Souta said in a _'yeah-no-duh'_ voice.  
  
Inuyasha crawled to Souta and grabbed him like a starving man, "I love you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"_Please_?"  
  
"_No_!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a puppy dogface.  
  
"No."  
  
"You're so heartless," Inuyasha pretended to sob as Souta began to play Tidus as he searched around for some evil people to kill.  
  
"Damn, Lulu's hot," Souta said as Lulu came into view, her huge breasts practically hanging out of her dress.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "You actually enjoy looking at video games and saying there hot? You're so…_holy shit its Yuna_, she's so damn sexy."

* * *

Inuyasha glanced down at the sleeping Shippou. Everyone looked very sleepy after stuffing their faces with free food. But Shippou was snoring. Inu- yasha sighed and glanced out the window, he would have to take him home soon.  
  
Glancing at the sleeping Kagome he leaned down and kissed her forehead before cradling Shippou into his arms and walking towards the door. Smiling and nodding his thanks to Mrs. Higurashi when she said Kagome could spend the night here, Inuyasha walked out.  
  
He walked down the sidewalk softly; his footsteps echoing off the small stonewall cutting him off from a private park.  
  
Glancing at the street sign, Inuyasha sighed, "I never knew Kagome lived so close."  
  
He walked into a cemetery.  
  
He had found it ironic that Kagome's family celebrated Thanksgiving. His parents had, as well, before they died.  
  
Walking through the cemetery, Inuyasha walked directly to the two tombstones, standing next to each other, their names etched forever into the stone. Kneeling down he looked at the stone for a long time, vines had begun to grow up the tomb and he reached out and touched it softly.  
  
"Hey Dad," he whispered to the first tomb stone, "Mom."  
  
Shippou shifted in his sleep and giggled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled again, "lots has happened over the last year. Sesshoumaru has finally decided to watch Shippou full time, now that Kaede's moved to China. Yeah I know, isn't that crazy? He and Rin are going to take care of him because Rin's a little scared of real childbirth. Yeah, Sesshoumaru and Rin got married; he'll probably visit later if he hasn't already.  
  
"Anyways, things have been better for me, your remember Miroku? Well he got his girlfriend pregnant. Shock shock surprise surprise, right? Her names Sango, she's great."  
  
He paused and shifted Shippou in his arms, "I...met someone too, mom, you always told me that Kikyou wasn't for me, and I guess you were right." He chuckled, "Dad, you old geezer, you told me that the perfect girl was out there. I think I've found her.  
  
"Her name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Soon to be Kagome Ginga," he smirked, imagining the surprised and shocked looks on his parent's faces, had they still been alive, "Yeah, I'm going to marry her, as soon as we get some money. We're dead broke, I swear to god. Anyways, she's amazing."  
  
An hour past as Inuyasha continued to explain his life, the majority involving Kagome in some way.


	4. Sick

**Chapter four**  
  
Inuyasha came into the apartment a while later, Shippou still in his arms, Kagome sat lying on the bean bag, her head hitting the floor in an uncomfortable position.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha set Shippou down in the cat's basket and walked over to Kagome, his footsteps soft and his breathing silent as he tried to not awaken her. She smiled in her sleep as he neared and shifted slightly.  
  
Smiling softly, Inuyasha leaned down and lifted Kagome to his chest, snuggling her close to him as he inhaled her scent. Kagome shifted again in her sleep and her eyes cracked open and focused on his violet ones.  
  
A shadow of a smile appeared on her face as she gazed into his eyes. She had come home, and after discovering he hadn't been home, became worried. After about an hour of worrying she'd eventually fallen asleep on the beanbag. Now that she was awake, she was happy to punish him.  
  
Inuyasha yelped when her hand slapped across his cheek. "Ow!"  
  
"That was for keeping me up all worried about you, you little bastard, where have you been?" Kagome snapped as she glared at Inuyasha, but her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.  
  
Inuyasha's guilty look was priceless as he set her down and looked at his feet, his hair falling across his shoulders to make a black curtain.  
  
Kagome tapped her foot, waiting for him to answer her. "Well?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Kagome growled and shoved him so he tripped over the bean bag chair and on to the floor. He yelped again as Kagome sat on his stomach, her arms crossed.  
  
Her scowling face broke into a grin as she leaned down and rested her head against his chest, "I love you."  
  
"Erm..."  
  
Kagome snuggled against him and eventually fell asleep with a still completely bewildered Inuyasha blinking like a mad man.  
  
That was totally weird.  
  
He glanced at the raven-haired girl and wrapped his arms around her. There were many things he didn't understand about her, but he had all the time in the world to find out more about her.  
  
Shippou snorted in his sleep as Buyo rested beside him in the basket.

* * *

The next morning was arisen with coughing and sniffles. Inuyasha moaned as he rolled out of the small bed he'd moved himself and Kagome to last night, after Kagome had awoken and complained about being uncomfortable.  
  
Glancing at the said girl, Inuyasha noticed her coughing and the uncontrollable sniffles the poor girl had.  
  
Yawning loudly, Inuyasha pulled on a shirt and glanced at Kagome again, patting her back he handed her some Kleenex.  
  
Kagome, unable to talk, nodded her appreciation as she wiped her nose and hacked into the tissue.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome managed to cough out.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the watch on his left wrist. "Nine," he said, his voice louder than usual, since Kagome's coughing was very loud.  
  
"Damn it, I'm going to (cough) be late for (cough) work," Kagome wheezed, she made a move to get up, but Inuyasha forced her down.  
  
"No way, you're sick, Kagome," he said, his voice worried as he leaned down and felt her forehead. He flinched and drew his hand back slowly before sighing, "You have a fever."  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome exclaimed and got up again, but was reluctantly pushed back down by Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, you've been working too hard, you have to rest for now," Inuyasha pleaded, he was worried for Kagome, she was sick, and he cared for her, and let god smite him if she ever got hurt. "You're too stressed out."  
  
"No I'm not!" Kagome half yelled half coughed out.  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"_Yes_!"  
  
"_No_!"  
  
"YES, and that's final!" Inuyasha said, "And I'll tie you to this bed if I have to, you are not getting out of this room until you feel better!"  
  
Kagome glared and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? I have three jobs today!" Kagome screeched, her eyes flaming with anger.  
  
"Look, Kagome, how about I go make you some tea, and we'll figure this out, besides, your first job isn't until twelve."  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome whined, hating that she was losing this battle.  
  
Smiling softly, Inuyasha tucked some hair behind his future wife's ear and ignored when Kagome tried to slap him. "I'll be right back."  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome exclaimed angrily as Inuyasha walked out of the room. Glancing at the window, Kagome calculated how fast she could get dressed, hop out the window and get to her work without getting unwanted attention from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha made some tea and walked back into the room, just in time to see Kagome hop out the window, hacking away.  
  
"_Fuck_!" Inuyasha yelled and set the tea down and grabbed a hat and scarf for Kagome, putting the two articles on him, he jumped out the window and chased after Kagome.  
  
Well, he would have, if it hadn't been for the old lady that lived underneath their apartment. Why in all the hells was the old lady doing on the fire escape? She gasped as Inuyasha landed on her. During their time together, the old lady and her husband had come to hate Kagome and Inu- yasha because they kept them up at night, and had to make their arthritis worse as they banged on the ceiling with a broomstick.  
  
"Stupid little boy, don't you realize that I don't get enough sleep with you and your little girl friend moaning all the time, and now your hopping on top of me? I don't know how much more I can take!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and muttered an apology as he chased after Kagome.  
  
Stupid girl.

* * *

Kagome barged into the skate rink just in time; she had five minutes before the next skating session opened.  
  
Grinning at her genius, she collapsed into unconsciousness; her sprinting away from Inuyasha had had an effect on her. A bad effect.  
  
The door banged open and Inuyasha came running in. he scooped up Kagome and glanced at the other employees. Grinning sheepishly he darted from the room before they could tackle him and make him pay for entering the skate rink.  
  
He ran with Kagome in his arms down the street and seemed to be running on the walls to get around people. Too bad he didn't realize when he ran into a security guard.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going you ass…Hello!" Inuyasha said, trying to cover up the fact that he just insulted a security guard that was just as bad as a cop in Inuyasha's book.  
  
"So, you like insulting your protectors?" the guard asked. The guard had been having a very bad day, and this had finally made him snap, why not scare the little tripe with the dead girl in his arms?  
  
Wait, dead girl?  
  
"Say, Mister, why the hell is there a dead girl in your arms?" the guard asked, not bothering to sugar coat his question.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and looked at Kagome, "Oh, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"...Why don' you and I have a little chat, downtown?" the guard asked as he started pounding his nightstick into his fist in a menacing manor. The only problem was that the security guard didn't have that power unless the boy walked into the restricted area he was guarding. He was so busy with Inuyasha; he failed to notice that a bunch of boys, bent on getting drunk, were already happily entering the area.  
  
"As much as I'd like to, I have to get home," Inuyasha said softly, realizing that all this loud talking could wake his Kagome up.  
  
"And I care?"  
  
"Don't make me angry?"  
  
"Oh, are you going to turn into the incredible hulk now? Oh no, I'm going to die," the cop-wannabe made a choking sound that was supposed to be a laugh, finding his little joke extremely funny.  
  
"I don't have time to mess with guys like you," Inuyasha sighed and started to walk down the street.  
  
"Oh no you don't," the security guard made a grab for Inuyasha, but he quickly ducked from the hand and did a little backwards roll under the man.  
  
"Look, I really have to go, now I can make this easy for you or hard for you, and I would really like to get home so if you don't mind picking the first one," Inuyasha stated as he shifted Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Look buddy, you can't just come and knock me down, kill your girlfriend and expect me to let you walk away," The cop-wannabe stated.  
  
"Listen," Inuyasha leaned forward and read the nametag, "Bob? Well, listen Bob, I don't have time for this."  
  
Bob made a dive for Inuyasha, who quickly dodged it to the left.  
  
This carried on for a few minutes before Inuyasha shifted Kagome onto his shoulder like Tarzan and climbed up the streetlight. Holding onto the metal pole with one hand he leaned forward and grabbed the little balcony extending from the building near the streetlight.  
  
"Well, its been great Bob," Inuyasha stated as he rested his thumb in front of his ear and his pinky in front of his mouth, "Call me."  
  
He then leaped off the balcony and landed gracefully on a park bench before dancing around some pedestrians whom were in his way.  
  
As he passed an arcade, he did a lopsided bow and a grin to a DDR machine, "You have taught me well, I salute you!"  
  
Noticing that people were staring, he grinned and waved, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week, but now I got to go." Inuyasha noticed Bob running towards him, getting over his shock at Inuyasha's cool moves as he called them, "Bye!"

* * *

Kagome moaned as she was awakened by a throbbing headache. All she remembered was passing out at the skating rink. She shot straight up when she realized that she was once again in her apartment. She groaned when she realized that Inuyasha had caught her.  
  
The said boy sat down next to her, offering a soft smile as he felt her forehead. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kagome, stop being so stubborn," Inuyasha said crossly as he brushed some hair away from her face, "I love you, and I want you to feel better."  
  
Kagome quieted, realizing that her stubbornness was taking a toll on Inuyasha. He looked tired, probably from staying up and watching her and probably from chasing after her.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Around ten," Inuyasha informed, "You've been asleep all day." He glanced at the dark sky outside and Kagome groaned. "What?"  
  
"I'm so going to be fired," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I already called your work place, Kagome, they know you'll be out for a while."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Get some sleep, Kagome," he whispered softly and kissed her cheek, "I want you to get better soon."  
  
"Ok," she said as her eyelids began to droop, she hadn't even realized how tired she was until he mentioned sleeping…

* * *

The next morning, before Kagome awoke, Inuyasha once again called the places Kagome had to work. She needed a day to recover, if she was feeling better, it wouldn't matter, his mom always told him that you should wait twenty four hours after you get a fever.  
  
Telling the bosses she would be out was fairly easy, they were all very friendly. It was the last one, Kagome's newest job, that annoyed him.  
  
Yesterday he had spoken to Naraku, Kagome's newest boss, and had decided he was a bastard. He spoke about Kagome like a sex slave, and had no respect for her. He even failed to notice that he was speaking to her boyfriend!  
  
Sighing, he dialed the number.  
  
After the fourth ring it was picked up, "Naraku speaking." What a cocky bastard, he doesn't even say hello? He doesn't even bother to say the name of the restaurant, how was someone like Inuyasha to know if this was the right number?  
  
"Yes, I'm calling on behalf of Kagome," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Oh is Mrs. Higurashi still sick, the little vixen," Naraku drawled out and made Inuyasha's blood boil.  
  
"Yes, my _fiancée_ is still sick and won't be coming in today."  
  
"Ah, what a shame, I shall have to do the beauty's work for her. That's just the kind of guy I am, I shall do the work for my employees if they are sick. Without me, the restaurant would go under, I hold it together, and I am the foundation." Inuyasha felt like groaning at the stupidity of this man, how could one man be this cocky? True, he had once been like that, but that was before he met Kagome, he was still a little cocky, but not this cocky.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Good to know that you're such an _ASS_-hang on a second-" Inuyasha leaned away from the phone and coughed loudly, "-_SET_ to your company. You truly are an inspiration."  
  
Silence greeted Inuyasha and he grinned at his own personal victory.  
  
Inuyasha: 1  
  
Naraku: 0  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone and proceeded to congratulate himself by making some ramen for himself and some chicken noodle soup for his Kagome.  
  
Kagome coughed in the background.  
  
The old woman knocked her ceiling, their floor, with a broomstick.  
  
The two cats meowed before falling off the cough.  
  
Shippou snorted at the idiocy of his family while playing with a game cube.  
  
All was right in the world.


	5. Fluffy Snow

**Chapter five**  
  
Coughing awoke him from his sweet dreams and he scowled. All was not right in the world. Stuffing a pillow over his head, Inuyasha groaned and kicked his legs. "Shut up," he mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, Inu," Kagome whispered out as she turned away from him.  
  
Guilty, Inuyasha turned back and wrapped his arms around her waist and spooned her. "Shh, it's ok, it isn't your fault your sick, it's just the flu probably."  
  
He softly kissed her neck and her feverish skin prickled with goose bumps as his lips made contact. Kagome shivered at the sensation of his lips on her and melted into his firm chest. Her back making contact with his shirtless chest she allowed his legs to wrap around her and lock his ankles with her own.  
  
Coughing softly, she closed her eyes. Inuyasha began to run his fingers through her hair and whispering comforts to his future-wife.  
  
"Sleep, Kagome," he whispered and kissed her earlobe, making Kagome shiver.  
  
After Kagome had fallen into the realm of sleep, Inuyasha untangled himself from her and walked out of the window and sat on the fire escape. The cold December air whipped around him and he shivered. Wearing only boxers out into the night air had not been smart. He leaned on the fire escape and looked down on the world around him. Sighing he rested and looked at the sky.  
  
Something touched his nose and he wrinkled said body part to examine it.  
  
It was snowing.  
  
Gaping, he looked as small snow crystals fell from the sky. Grinning he stood and held his hand out. It had been years since he had seen snow. Usually it was never cold enough for it to snow here, and yet here it was, and by the looks of it, it was sticking.  
  
Coughing was heard and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome climb out the window. She had on a hat and scarf and tossed a coat to Inuyasha. "Baka, what are you doing out here in only your boxers?"  
  
"What are you doing out here when your sick?" Inuyasha countered and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. "Baka."  
  
Kagome snuggled into his warmth and looked up at the sky, where small little snowflakes were falling and reflecting off the streetlights. The wind blew softly around them and they looked at the world of snow.  
  
"It's pretty," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but if you don't get inside, your health won't be pretty either," Inuyasha stated as he hefted Kagome up into his arms and climbed through the window. "Besides, that old lady will probably show up soon and tell us we're too loud. Honestly, if they don't like us, they should move into a retirement home."  
  
Kagome shrugged and snuggled into Inuyasha. She giggled softly and wrapped her fingers in his shirt.  
  
"'Night yasha," she said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Kagome yawned loudly and sat up. Her throat felt raw and bare and her body felt cold and hot at the same time. She moaned loudly and fell back onto her pillow and curled up into a ball. Sniffing, she tried to fall back asleep, but the agonizing feeling of her sickness prevented such a thing.  
  
Groaning, she turned and snuggled into her covers as best she could. Why was it so damn cold in this house?  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome cracked open her eyes to watch Inuyasha walk in. he yawned and sat on the side of the bed next to Kagome. "Hey, how you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit," she whispered, her voice too hoarse to raise it any higher.  
  
Inuyasha smiled softly and tucked some of her bangs behind her ear. His fingers felt cold against her fevered forehead and she shivered again.  
  
"I called the doctor," Inuyasha said and got off the bed to kneel on the ground so he was eye level with her, "He said that you only have an extremely bad case of the flu. He says that you should just stay in bed for a couple of days and if you aren't better soon I should bring you in."  
  
Kagome nodded weakly and snuggled into the covers.  
  
"Do you need another blanket?" he asked tenderly.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha stood up and walked briskly to the linen closet on the other side of the room. "How many?"  
  
Kagome coughed to clear her throat and sat up slightly, "Two would be good, please."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and grabbed a wool blanket and a fleece blanket from the bottom shelf. The wool was a dark green and blue with a single black stripe and the fleece was a dark blue with little soccer balls on them. Neither were fond of the sport, it was on sale at a garage sale for a small amount of yen and they couldn't resist.  
  
"Better?" Inuyasha smiled softly when Kagome nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Tea would be nice," Kagome whispered.  
  
As Inuyasha left the room, Kagome felt her heart swell. When in her entire life did she ever do something that would justify having Inuyasha with her? When did she do something that would allow her to even come close to deserving Inuyasha? She concluded that she didn't deserve him and promised herself that when she was better she'd make it up to him.  
  
After a while Kagome heard the whistling of the teakettle and concluded that Inuyasha was indeed making her some tea. He entered the room with a smile and handed a mug with a little kitten on it.  
  
"I didn't have any peppermint tea, sorry, but I did have this kind of tea that's good for colds...and I put honey in it, I know how much you love honey," Inuyasha said softly and helped Kagome sit up so she could sip the drink.  
  
Kagome felt her heart swell again, "Thank you." She smiled gratefully at her fiancée and sipped the drink, making sure she didn't burn herself.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied and crossed his arms, trying to hide his blush. Kagome smiled and continued to sip her tea in silence.


	6. Fright and Panic

**Chapter six**  
  
The next few days were about the same thing, Kagome would wake Inuyasha up with her coughing and he'd make her tea. With all his caring for her, and she being sick, it was no wonder the kitchen table was weighted down with bills.  
  
Kagome had been fired from her skating rink job, which was too bad, since it had been her favorite job of all of them. The day she found out she had stayed in the bedroom screaming until the old lady climbed the fire escape and threatened to report them for disturbing the peace.  
  
The snow had been falling steadily for the past two days, and the two had been stuck in their apartment, due to the fact the roads were not being cleared properly.  
  
And that was the reason why Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck in their apartment playing checkers. They were supposed to be doing bills, but unfortunately, they had no motivation.  
  
Inuyasha paused as he lifted his black checker and jumped it over three of Kagome's red pieces. He grinned in victory and did a little dance, failing to notice Kagome flick one of his pieces down his shirt.  
  
Kagome yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. Inuyasha paused in his dance to stare at the board for a long time. He blinked and then shrugged it off as paranoia; he didn't have any fewer pieces then two minutes ago.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Kagome said suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her and sighed, "Sorry, Love, we're out of tea."  
  
Kagome pouted and then smiled, "I have an idea!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kagome sprung to her feet and hobbled over to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," Kagome called from the kitchenette, "Sango and Miroku are stopping by and they're bringing dinner."  
  
"Joy, free food," Inuyasha said as he leaned back onto the ground and stared at the ceiling, "The pervert and his girlfriend are good for something after all."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"I said nothing!" Inuyasha said smirking and stroked Kagome-neko's head. "You love me don't you, sweetie?"  
  
The kitten purred and nuzzled Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Oh course you do!"  
  
Kagome came back into the room smiling widely and handed Inuyasha a mug, "Its hot chocolate!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the liquid within the cup... "Kagome, this is pink."  
  
"So?" Kagome said and took a huge gulp, "It's good."  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly took a sip and his eyes widened, "This isn't hot chocolate!"  
  
"Well, we were out of chocolate syrup so I used the next best thing, strawberry syrup," Kagome said happily. She had been extremely moody lately going from sad and depressed to extremely happy.  
  
"Then it isn't hot chocolate...its hot strawberry," Inuyasha concluded and took another sip, "Hey, it is good!"  
  
"Told you!" Kagome said and drank the rest of her hot strawberry, while flicking one of Inuyasha's pieces off the board without him noticing.

* * *

Few hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome were in another heated round of checkers when Inuyasha was just about to win. The wind was blowing snow blindly outside and the sky was dark, due to day lights savings time.  
  
Inuyasha smirked in victory when everything went dark.  
  
"_I'm blind_!" Inuyasha screamed automatically.  
  
Kagome jumped in surprise and tried to comfort Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, it's too late for me," Inuyasha whimpered, "I'll never see your beautiful face again, I'll never play DDR again, I'll never see our children because I'm blind!"  
  
"Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself, you're not blind," Kagome said calmly and searched for a flash light, "The lights just went out."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Kagome! It's a miracle, I can see again!" So relieved that he wasn't blind he scooped up Kagome and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
"Oh get a grip," Kagome said breathlessly as Inuyasha pulled away, "It's only a small power outage, and it should come back on in a few minutes."  
  
"If it's only a power outage, then how come the neighbors' lights are on?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly.  
  
Kagome gasped loudly and ran from the room. She reappeared with a flash light and began to throw random bills across the kitchen table. Inuyasha watched, confused.  
  
Kagome gasped again loudly as her hand rested on a slip of paper, "Oh no!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he tripped his way over to her and hit his head on the wall in the process.  
  
"I forgot to mail our bills! Damn it, here's our electric bill, our heating bill, our water bill, our telephone bill, god damn it! Everything's here, we missed our deadline!" Kagome declared, fighting back tears, "The world hates me, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well...if it's any constellation, I don't hate you," Inuyasha said moving over and holding her in her arms. She sniffled and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Don't get upset over this Kagome, its ok, we'll be fine. Shh, we'll get this figured out and we'll have light in no time."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded against his shoulder. Inuyasha could always make her feel better, no matter what.  
  
The two stood in the darkness, embracing each other, forgetting about everything else and ignored the thundering snow outside or the fact that Sango and Miroku hadn't showed up.

* * *

Kagome sat in the darkness that was their living room with a blanket wrapped around her, Inuyasha was in the kitchen looking for something that didn't have to be cooked in a microwave. So far he was having no luck.  
  
A soft knocking on the window made Kagome look up. But when she did, she saw no one there. Shivering, she drew the blanket close to her. Knocking was heard again.  
  
She shot her head up and stared at the window, afraid of what she's say. She only saw a flash of a white coat of some sort.  
  
Someone was out there.  
  
Kagome knew she should open the window to see who it was, but she was frightened, who was out there? Was someone looking in on her? She was scared and closed her eyes while hiding under the blanket.  
  
The knocking wouldn't stop.  
  
She shut her eyes tighter and clutched her side to curl herself up in a ball.  
  
She felt nails scraping the glass trying to get in, and she screamed, "_Inuyasha_!"  
  
Inuyasha came running in automatically, holding a lamp as a weapon, the scream from Kagome had sounded desperate like someone was hurting her. The scraping reached his ears and he watched a flash of white outside the window that was not snow.  
  
Gripping the lamp like a lifeline, he inched towards Kagome and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She flinched and then relaxed after discovering who it was. She eased herself out of the blanket and launched herself into Inuyasha's waiting arms.  
  
She shivered from fear and shook violently from the experience. Someone had been outside, scraping and knocking on her window. But who?  
  
"Shh, Kagome, its ok," Inuyasha hugged her tight, his eyes trained on the window, "I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome shook again and nodded her head, grasping Inuyasha like a life support, "W-who was that?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and untangled himself from Kagome. Walking cautiously to the window, he locked it and closed the curtain. He noticed the scrap mark. Whoever was trying to get in had either sharp nails or a weapon. He'd have to be more careful, until then, he would comfort his wife- to-be.  
  
He stared at the window a moment longer, trying to determine if the person was coming back. He clutched the lamp tighter and inched towards the window.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, scared.  
  
Inuyasha paused and glanced at her before peeking through the curtain. Nothing was out there. Whoever was there was gone now.  
  
He retreated back to the couch and cradled Kagome in his arms, "It's gone now, it's ok."  
  
Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door and both jumped. Kagome cried out and hid behind the couch as Inuyasha sprung to his feet, clutching the lamp tighter. Holding his hand out behind him, he signaled for Kagome to stay away from the window but behind him.  
  
He glided to the door and clutched the knob, his other hand poised to bash a head in.  
  
He flung the door open with a yelp and raised the lamp.  
  
"_Wait_!" Inuyasha stopped in mid-swing and blinked in surprise as Rin held her hands over her head. She was wearing a heavy blue winter jacket and a yellow scarf. Her head sported a light blue hat with white flowers on it.  
  
"Rin?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. Kagome peeked over his shoulder and visibly relaxed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Rin, after getting over the shock that her paranoid brother-in-law almost bashed her face in with a light, readjusted her hat and stood up to her full height (though much shorter than both Inuyasha and Kagome).  
  
"The snow blew me off course and I can't get home."  
  
"What are you doing out here anyways?" Inuyasha asked, blinking, Rin didn't work or anything she had no reason to be out so late.  
  
"I was searching for Sango and Miroku," Rin said.  
  
Kagome was on Rin in a second, "Where's Sango-Chan, Rin-Chan?"  
  
"You mean you didn't get a phone call from them?" Rin asked amazed.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other a look before giving Rin a death glare. "We forgot to pay our bills," Kagome explained.  
  
Rin's eyes widened, "Then you didn't hear?"  
  
"What do you mean, what did the pervert do this time?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"We got a call on our message machine, it was from Sango and Miroku," Rin said, stepping inside, "they said that they were going to do what they always wanted to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Rin took a deep breath and looked from Inuyasha to Kagome with a sly look, "Elope."  
  
Kagome nearly fainted from surprise and Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "W-what?"  
  
"They apparently eloped this morning," Rin stated.  
  
Kagome gasped, "But...they had all those plans to marry in the spring! Inuyasha was going to be the man of honor and I was going to be the bride's maid! Why didn't they just wait?"  
  
Kagome pouted, she'd always loved weddings, now she'd have to wait for her own wedding. And heaven knows that wasn't going to happen soon.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and stood up before marching out the door and slamming it behind him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Rin asked.  
  
"Probably to go give his best friend a piece of his mind," Kagome stated and watched the door. Something nagged at the back of her head, "Rin-Chan, did you go to our window?"  
  
"Window?"  
  
"With the fire escape?" Kagome asked, hoping for the answer she wanted.  
  
"No, can't say that I did, I went right to your door, I didn't know you had a fire escape, Kagome," Rin said, not noticing Kagome shaking violently from fear.

* * *

Inuyasha bolted along the empty streets. He was beyond pissed off, he knew how much the wedding was important to Kagome...he didn't really care, he just had to yell at his best friend for not making a better effort to tell him.  
  
He found himself standing outside the apartment. He needed a phone, he was the only one who knew Miroku's cell phone, if he had it with him...  
  
He tried opening Miroku's apartment, but it was locked. He growled when an idea popped into his head. Turning he flung himself into his brother's apartment.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt at the kitchen table when his little brother came flying through the door and landing in a heap half way into his living room.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and placed a bookmark in the book he had been reading. "I won't bother asking what possessed you to do such a thing."  
  
His brother grunted from his position on the ground and Sesshoumaru inwardly chuckled, but did not let it appear on his cool face. "May I ask why you are sprawled on the floor of my home?"  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"God damn it Inuyasha, what the fuck are you doing in my apartment," Sesshoumaru said crossly, not in the mood for company, especially uninvited company that fling themselves into your apartment while possibly breaking the door of his home.  
  
"I need a phone!" Inuyasha declared as he sprung to his feet and dove over his couch to get to the cordless phone hanging on the opposite wall.  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally sighed and grabbed his brother's collar, "And why in all the seven hells did you have to come my home in order to do so?"  
  
"We forgot to pay our bills!" Inuyasha said furiously trying to get out of his brother's grip.  
  
"And what could be so important that you'd run all the way to my home instead of a pay phone?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his struggling and appeared to be in deep thought. Sesshoumaru sighed and released his brother.  
  
"Who do you need to call?"  
  
A harsh look crossed his younger brother's features, "_An eloping bastard_!"  
  
"I see you heard the news..." Sesshoumaru stated and sat back down, "You have five minutes, Go."  
  
Inuyasha trotted to the phone and picked up, quickly dialing Miroku's number.  
  
_Meanwhile, in a hot spring retreat:_  
  
Miroku sat happily in a hot spring with his new wife, sporting a diamond ring, and a glass of wine. Life was good.  
  
He had to admit, eloping had been the smartest thing in the world. It had been cheap, no reception, no whiny flower girls, no annoying best friend, no guests, no wedding cake…  
  
Sango lightly dozed on the other side of the spring. They were currently on their honeymoon, well, temporary honeymoon, it wasn't too far away from Tokyo, only a little far south.  
  
They had married some time around ten in the morning had spent the whole day driving to the spa and spending the huge gift certificate Sango had gotten at a charity drawing last year during one of her boycotts (before she met Miroku).  
  
Miroku was about to doze off too when the familiar chime of the pink panther filled the room. Miroku sighed, he should have left his cell at home. Glancing at his wife, he reached over and grabbed the cell. There were few people who knew this number; it was his boss, his mom, his uncle, or Inuyasha.  
  
Personally he hoped it would be his uncle, since he would congratulate Miroku and ask if he made her pregnant yet. (He was way ahead in that department.)  
  
He flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear, "hello?"  
  
He immediately flung the phone arms length away when Inuyasha's booming voice rose out, "_Why the fuck didn't you tell me, you fucking bastard_?"  
  
In the background, Miroku heard another voice, "Inuyasha, try and restrain your self, Shippou's sleeping in the other room."  
  
Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha, I tried but your phone line was dead."  
  
"_So_? You could have stopped by instead of standing us up, god damn it Miroku I was going to have a free diner!" Miroku nearly fell over in shock. Inuyasha cared because of a dinner…?  
  
"Glad to see you priorities are straight."  
  
There was a pause at the other end, "I'm sorry Miroku, I just...wish you had told me, you know? You're my best friend, and well, when I heard it from Rin I thought that you didn't care to even tell me."  
  
Miroku allowed himself to smile slightly, "And I'm sorry for not making an effort to tell you, my friend, you were the first on my list to tell. Sango was a little anxious."  
  
"Inuyasha get off my phone."  
  
"God damn it, Sess, I'm in the middle of a conversation here!"  
  
"I said five minutes."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Sorry, I'm straight…contrary to popular belief."  
  
There was a very long, awkward silence then, "People think you're gay?"  
  
Click.  
  
Miroku chuckled as the dial tone met his ears and he tossed his phone aside. Time to sleep.


	7. Pain and Happiness

**Chapter Seven**  
  
Inuyasha allowed himself to be shoved out the door by Sesshoumaru. After cracking up for nearly thirty minutes about the fact people thought his older brother was gay, he began the long trek home.  
  
The snow littered the ground and it scrunched under his feet. He walked down the street, his hair blowing off to the side as the wind pushed his side. He passed many windows of Christmas decorations. Christmas was coming closer and closer and he didn't know what he was going to do, like he could afford to get Kagome a toaster or something. Not that she'd want a toaster…well maybe she would…  
  
He turned the corner and something caught his eye. He stopped in his walking and turned to look at it.  
  
He found a small smile spreading across his face as he opened the door to the store. The man behind the counter looked up as Inuyasha walked up to him. "May I help you sir?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, that one right there." He pointed to the object in the window, "How much is it?"  
  
The man looked to where Inuyasha pointed and smiled with a look of satisfaction on his face, "That one is a beauty, its about nine hundred dollars, sir."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, could you put it on hold for me?"  
  
"Of course, sir," the man said and moved the desired item from the window display.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his thanks and walked out the door. Now all he had to do was find a way to get that money. He sighed; he would never get that money. Besides, even if he could, Kagome would kill him for not using that money for their food or a better apartment. But somehow he knew that that would be the perfect thing for his Kagome.  
  
But money makes the world go round.  
  
And the world was dead still in his mind.

* * *

The next day dawned uneventful and Kagome stayed in bed for a long moment staring at the ceiling. She had had no luck when it came to sleeping last night, her mind kept drifting back to the person at their windowsill.  
  
When Inuyasha had been out, Kagome had barfed, assuming it was anxiety, she took some pills and Rin comforted her. The storm being too great, she had called Sesshoumaru on his cell phone and told him that she would spend the night at Kagome's. Rin was currently sleeping on a futon in the middle of the room.  
  
But it had been sometime during Inuyasha sleeping that Kagome had run to the bathroom and had stepped on Rin that they discovered how deep her anxiety lay.  
  
Now she lay in bed, not sure what to do.  
  
Inuyasha was outside that door, making her and Rin breakfast with a campfire stove (the kind you can carry in an overnight pack) and she wasn't sure how she was going to find the will to get up.  
  
The door opened and Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha come in with a small smile on his face, "Rin went home and she said she'd mail the bills for us."  
  
"Joy," Kagome said sarcastically. She didn't feel like getting up, she had nothing to get up for. Except maybe Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he felt her forehead for a fever. She glared at him and he hastily drew the hand away, "What?"  
  
Kagome pasted on a smile, "Its nothing!" _'Important,'_ she added silently.  
  
Inuyasha sighed silently and looked at Kagome sadly, "There's something wrong, and I've known you long enough to know that."  
  
Kagome glanced at him and shook her head, "No, its nothing."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered and ran his fingers through her hair, "please tell me."  
  
"Its laundry day," Kagome said suddenly and hopped out of bed, "get all your clothes into a giant garbage bag, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome marched out of the room and left a pathetic looking Inuyasha behind.

* * *

The door to the laundry mat opened and Kagome walked in with Inuyasha holding a garbage bag filled with dirty clothes. Kagome glanced at him, "Looks like we'll need two loads, Inu."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to talk after Kagome blew him off.  
  
Placing the laundry into the washer, Kagome sat back and watched the tumbling of the clothes and felt her stomach start to quiver. She quickly looked away, her stomach was sensitive lately and she needed to be careful, especially after Rin's warning.  
  
Sighing she sat back against Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha responded by resting his chin on top of her head. She heard his breathing and was able to hear his heart beat. He was always so relaxing. She glanced at the clock; she had half an hour before she had to go to work. Her first day on the job, that is, unless Naraku fired her.  
  
Glancing at the outside weather, she decided that she should leave now.  
  
Standing up she made her way towards the door and looked at her future- husband's pathetically depressing face.  
  
"You remember how to do the laundry, don' you?" he nodded his head. Kagome sighed, she hated the silent treatment, she decided that she would tell Inuyasha what Rin had told her tonight.  
  
If she had the guts.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Higurashi," Naraku said smiling, "I trust that you're feeling better and read to work?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Kagome said quietly. The look on Inuyasha's face still haunted her.  
  
Naraku smiled and inched a little closer to her, "Are you ok, Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, sir," Kagome said softly.  
  
"Well, that's always good to hear," Naraku drawled, placing a _'comforting'_ hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome backed away from it.  
  
"Mr. Naraku, please," Kagome said, shaking.  
  
"Please what, Mrs. Higurashi?" Naraku said and stepped forward, "You know I haven't been with a woman for a long time."  
  
"I could get you arrested for this!"  
  
"And risk losing your last job?" Naraku said, pinning Kagome to the wall and staring at her. "Besides I'll be much better than that wannabe-boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Inuyasha is five times the man you'll ever be!"  
  
"And you're happy with him?" Naraku sneered.  
  
Kagome paused and stared. Was she happy? She had an awful apartment, barely any food, too many bills, not enough jobs, two cats to take care of, barely enough clothes, she was getting sick, had horrible neighbors, a stalker coming to her window, she rarely got to see her family, and so many other things...  
  
Kagome didn't answer; she couldn't find a way to get out of this.  
  
"Your silence says all," Naraku said softly, dangerously soft, "why waste your time with someone who doesn't make you happy? I can give you what you want."  
  
Naraku flashed a smile with perfectly white teeth.  
  
"I'm happy with Inuyasha," Kagome said lamely.  
  
"Oh? Does he provide for you like I can? Does he know all there is to know about you? Does he support you?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"I bet he doesn't even know about your little discovery," Naraku said with a flash of knowing in his eyes.  
  
Kagome gasped, "How did you know about that?"  
  
Naraku motioned to Kagome's purse, "You should learn to zip that up, and I can see it in there."  
  
Kagome lowered her head.  
  
"So, Inuyasha doesn't even know why you've been sick?" Naraku smiled sinisterly, "He doesn't know that his cats won't be the only thing he'll need to take care of?"  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
Naraku lifted her head by placing his fingers under her chin. "I can take care of you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome glared at him, "As much as I'd love to stay here and chat about your social life, I have to return to my boyfriend who's a black belt in three kinds of martial arts, a heavy weight champion of the world and...knows how to do tai chi! Thank you very much." That was all a lie.  
  
Naraku smirked and leaned down and captured Kagome's lips before she could resist. Kagome gasped loudly and tried to shove him away, but he was far stronger than her tiny body.  
  
The door swung open and Inuyasha walked in, "Hey, Kagome, you forgot your jacket…oh..."  
  
Naraku smiled inwardly and released Kagome, who looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. Inuyasha stood in shock, his body slack and his violet eyes opened in shock and horror. He turned away and hung the coat on the hook attached to the wall. He looked at Kagome with the saddest eyes that could make the strongest man in the world cry and walked out.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him and turned angrily to Naraku. "You bastard!" she screamed before slapping him across the cheek, and then ran after Inuyasha.

* * *

He had thought a lot at the laundry mat, thought of how unfair he was being to Kagome when he noticed her jacket lying there. Cursing her stupidity he happily picked it up: he'd have an excuse to see her and apologize for being an ass.  
  
When he'd stepped into the restaurant he'd asked an employee if she'd seen Kagome. She had pointed to Naraku's door, and without bothering to knock, he had busted in. What he saw shocked him, Kagome had been kissing Naraku, her hands resting on his shoulders and his hands wrapped around her waist. He suddenly felt like the biggest fool in the world. She had often complained about how freaky Naraku was, but that was obviously a cover up for the real thing that was going on.  
  
It also explained why she was so distant lately.  
  
He felt like crying. For the first time since his parent's death, he felt like crying. He now knew what Kagome felt like when she thought that it was he kissing Kikyou so long ago. But...this was Kagome; he saw her guilty look when she'd realized that he was there.  
  
He walked outside into the cold air and started walking in a random direction. Half of him told him to go back to Kagome, but the other half told him to get out of there.  
  
He sat himself on a bench in the middle of a park he'd wandered in. Small children were running with their parents as they built snowmen and slightly older children were having snow ball fights.  
  
"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something's wrong, my friend," a voice said from in front of him. Inuyasha stared at the feet of the person. He knew who it was. "Care to share?"  
  
"Whatever, Miroku, weren't you on a honeymoon or something?" Inuyasha asked as he placed his head in his hands and stared at his snow-covered shoes.  
  
"Yes, we were, but...we ran out of money so we were chased out," Miroku said chuckling, but Inuyasha did not join in. "Care to share what's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and told him what he'd just saw. Miroku, being the best friend he is, nodded his head and listened silently.  
  
"What did I do wrong, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up and stared at the gray-clouded sky. "Wasn't I good enough?"  
  
"You've done nothing wrong," Miroku said softly, not sure what was going on, but knowing that it had to do with Kagome.  
  
"Then why would she seek love in another," Inuyasha cried out to the heavens, "is it because I'm poor? Because I couldn't give her everything that she needed? Did I not love her enough?"  
  
"What do you think she needed?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled a small box from his pocket and fiddled with the opening. Slipping it to Miroku he showed him the sapphire ring he'd purchased for Kagome. "I was going to give it to her on Christmas. I had to dig deep and bride Sesshoumaru a lifetime of favors, but he leant me the money to get it. I know it was stupid...but I get stupid around her."  
  
"It's very beautiful, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed as he examined the ring, "It would certainly compliment her eyes."  
  
Inuyasha closed the lid and slipped it back into his pocket, "I thought so too, and I know how much she hates diamonds. She always said that they were bloodstones. She says that diamond mining is the most dangerous occupation in the world, just so some sluttish little woman can wear a rock."  
  
"Hey, Sango has a diamond ring."  
  
"Sorry." Inuyasha looked utterly depressed and alone. He scrunched up his face and rested it in his hands again.  
  
Miroku stared at him before patting his back, "Let it out my friend."  
  
Inuyasha was confused until he felt the salty liquid running down his cheeks. He was...crying? It was no wonder, he was hurt again.  
  
First his mother, then Kikyou, and now the woman he was to marry. His Kagome.  
  
"I'm so pathetic and weak," Inuyasha whispered as tears fell silently down his cheeks.  
  
Miroku said nothing for a long moment, "It takes a strong man to cry."  
  
"Whoever came up with that saying has no brain," Inuyasha said, "If I was strong I would go back there and kick Naraku's ass."  
  
"And why won't you?"  
  
"Because I want Kagome to be happy," Inuyasha sighed. "God damn it, Miroku, I thought that I wouldn't ever have to go through this again! It's already happened once before!"  
  
"Inuyasha, the road is never smooth," Miroku stood and backed a few steps away, reluctantly, "Sango will be waiting, will you be ok?"  
  
"No, but thanks any ways, Miroku," Inuyasha stood as well and turned away, "I guess I should go back and face the music."  
  
"It will be fine," Miroku gave his friend a quick _'I'm-not-gay'_ hug (admit it, guys always do that with each other. The kind of hugs you try and not touch but still get a hug in at the same time.) and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the apartment.

* * *

When the door opened, Kagome sprung up from the floor and stood expectantly.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door completely and made eye contact. He froze and stared at her sadly. Kagome saw the redness of his eyes and how they were slightly puffy.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked to the ground, but said nothing.  
  
He shut the door curtly behind him. He might as well confront her now. "Yes?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry," Kagome said as she took a step towards him, and then stopped.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly and looked around the room, noticing that what little furniture they had was missing, "I guess you're leaving then, huh?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, "I'm...do you want me to leave?"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, just took off his jacket and walked towards the window with the scratch. Sighing he opened the window and looked out, inhaling the winter air.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I guess that...I wasn't good enough for you?" Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear!" Kagome said as she walked up behind him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply and looked out over the wintry Tokyo.  
  
"He molested me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha tensed up and he saw red. He clutched the windowsill and willed himself not to go out there and kill the living shit out of Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha turned towards her; she was looking at her hands, fidgeting under his gaze. "There's something on your mind." His voice was hoarse and sad.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up.  
  
"You always fiddle with your hands when you want to say something. Say it, I'm listening," Inuyasha stated as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall to show her he was comfortable and was indeed, listening.  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "You don't have to tell me."  
  
Kagome glared at him, "How can you be so calm about this!? You saw me being kissed by Naraku and you're sitting here like we're discussing the weather!"  
  
Inuyasha glared as well, "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I'm trying to be calm for your sake!"  
  
"_Why_?"  
  
"Because it's my job," Inuyasha said crossly as he stood, "I have to take care of you and make you happy." Kagome's eyes widened. "You're everything to me, and all I want is for you to be happy!"  
  
"I…"  
  
Kagome silenced herself. After what Naraku had said to her about how she couldn't be happy with Inuyasha, here he was admitting that his whole purpose was to make her happy. She looked at his face, etched with pain and worry. These past few months had been taking a toll on him. He had been working hard just to keep her happy. She bowed her head in shame. She had doubted the one man who cared for her more than his own needs and wants. His life.  
  
And she'd been a bitch about it.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as a tear fell from her eye, "I've been such a bitch to you."  
  
Inuyasha allowed a shadow of a smile, "Yeah well, I haven't exactly been prince charming."  
  
"Yes you have!" Kagome cried, "You've done everything in your power to make me happy!"  
  
"And I haven't been doing a good job I see," Inuyasha whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's tears away, "Damn it, I love you."  
  
"I love you too!" Kagome sobbed as she flung herself into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha smiled warmly at Kagome before unwrapping himself from her arms and opening the window. Taking a deep breath he looked at the world around him. "_I love Kagome Higurashi_!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, blushing.  
  
"_I love her, I love her, I love her_!" Inuyasha cried at the top of his lungs. "_I want to spend the rest of my life with her! I want to be with her for the rest of my days!_ _I want to have a family with her_!" he silenced somewhat and turned to her, "I want to be with her always, grow old with her, watch our children grow and our children's children. I want to get a small house somewhere in the countryside away from the city, I want to have a beautiful wedding with her as my wife. I want to be with Kagome Higurashi." He ignored the yells outside and the birds flying away in fear.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and held her hand, "I know that I may not be the greatest husband in the world, and that I'm not very good at most things. But I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you're happy and that you'll never be sad. I love you and I want you to be happy. I know that my proposal to you wasn't that wonderful and romantic, I didn't have a ring." Inuyasha smiled and pulled out the small velvet box, "But can I make it up to you?"  
  
Kagome gasped and put her hands to cover her mouth. She looked as Inuyasha got down on one knee and looked up at her with the deepest love and admiration shinning through his eyes. His hand trembled as he held the sapphire ring out to her.  
  
She looked at it for a long time before dropping to her knee, "I can't…"  
  
If Inuyasha had dog-ears they would have been flat against his skull.  
  
She smiled and finished her sentence, "…I can't put it on alone."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shimmered with passion as he slipped the sapphire ring onto her finger and kissed the palm softly. "I love you."  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged her Inuyasha. "I love you…I love you so much."  
  
After sitting together, holding each other, Inuyasha realized something, "Hey wait...where's our furniture?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and led him to their bedroom where the window was smashed. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of broken glass. He groaned loudly at the realization they didn't have insurance.  
  
Kagome mournfully shifted through the broken glass and looked around the empty room. "They left nothing."  
  
"What do we do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My mom's coming."  
  
Inuyasha groaned again.  
  
"Hey, my mother isn't that bad," Kagome said crossly and crossed her arms over her chest. She smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile. The furniture didn't matter, as long as they had each other. Love was all they needed.  
  
Well, not really, money would be nice, but that's not the point here.

* * *

The snow had piled up and Kagome's mother still hadn't arrived. The apartment was cold and lonely with no heat or furniture. They sat together huddled up with Inuyasha trailing little kisses down her neck and causing her to shiver.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly, "marry me."  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over, "We're going to soon, my love."  
  
"No. I mean...maybe...I've been thinking about it, and maybe we should elope? Like Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "But think of all those people who will be disappointed. Your mom, Sango, Souta, Rin, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, your granddad, Buyo, Kagome-Neko, and all your friends."  
  
Silence.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, "Though the idea does seem nice, remember the way you felt when you found out Sango got married without you being able to help? Without you being there? How did you feel?"  
  
"Sad and betrayed, I guess," Kagome said quietly as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"But how longs it going to be?" Kagome cried, "Soon? I don't want to get fat by the time it comes around and I don't want it after the…"  
  
Inuyasha stopped his kissing of her neck. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"No, what were you going to say?"  
  
"It's nothing important," Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome was silent.  
  
"What were you going to say? You don't want the wedding after the what?" Inuyasha asked, a small part of him already knowing the answer.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome took a deep breath, and looked at him, "I'm pregnant."


	8. Decide

**Chapter eight**  
  
Inuyasha was silent. Ok, he had some ideas, but _that_ hadn't been in his list of things he would have guessed was bothering Kagome. His jaw dropped and he stared at Kagome in shock.  
  
The door knocked before Inuyasha could respond and turned to see Mrs. Higurashi open the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I came as soon as I could!"  
  
She glanced around the room and walked into the cold apartment, "Wow, it really is scary in here."  
  
Kagome smiled and went to hug her mother and Inuyasha merely nodded before walking towards them.  
  
"You just go grab your cats, and we'll be on our way," Mrs. Higurashi chirped happily, seemingly unaware that the apartment was cold and empty.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and went to the cat's basket where Buyo and Kagome-neko were sleeping peacefully. Hauling the basket up as softly as he could, he sighed and walked towards the girls, who were already turning towards the door. Kagome didn't make eye contact with him.

* * *

Kagome sat in the window seat, watching the snowfall across the shrine ground. Inuyasha was outside lugging some heavy boxes around because her grandfather couldn't do it. He looked tired and reluctant, but the fact that her grandfather was hanging over his shoulder was keeping him going.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on her stomach and thought back to the conversation she had with Rin. She had explained her sick symptoms and Rin had told her that they were all signs of pregnancy. Kagome, shocked, had gone out and bought a pregnancy test with Rin (being next to a department store was good in cases like these) and it had turned blue.  
  
She was pregnant. Normally, she would have been ecstatic, all her life she wanted to have a family, but now, she wasn't so sure it was that great. She wiped away a tear and watched as Inuyasha entered the house with her grandfather.

* * *

Dinner was silent and eerie; nothing was really said between the young couple, just glances at one another before going back to the plate.  
  
Kagome still had something on her mind and Inuyasha thought that Kagome was mad at him. Naturally, they kept silent, their relationship had been a little rocky the past few days, and so they really did need a break.  
  
After dinner, Kagome allowed herself to help her mom in the kitchen and Souta convinced Inuyasha to play FFX and DDR with him. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha was in no mood for games.  
  
It was nearly ten before the two of them were shoved into Kagome's old room and told that the full sized bed was large enough for them.  
  
The room was warm and comfortable, but the atmosphere was anything but warm. They both glanced at each other before looking away quickly. Kagome fidgeted and Inuyasha looked at his feet.  
  
The uneasiness between them was wearing at their senses and they felt like they would explode at any moment.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence, "Kagome?"  
  
It was at that moment, when Inuyasha spoke, that the seriousness of this situation hit her full force. Every little emotion she had stored away came tumbling out in a massive wave of tears as she collapsed to her knees and clutched her head; her body racked with sobs and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down and cradled her body to his, rubbing reassuring circles on her back. He whispered to her, but was unheard because of Kagome's sobbing. She clutched his shoulders sadly and continued to sob.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
His voice penetrated her mind, fogged with an emotional overload, and calmed her somewhat, her hands gripped his sleeves as she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes puffy and red. He reached up and whipped the extra tears away with his thumb, caressing her cheeks lovingly.  
  
Kagome smiled the best she could without looking psychotic and looked down at their laps.  
  
Kagome sniffed as more tears fell from her eyes and dropped onto her legs.  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha whispered tenderly and lifted her chin, "Hey, stop crying."  
  
Kagome tried to but every time she thought the tears were gone, more would come.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and hugged her to him; "You know I hate it when you cry."  
  
Kagome said nothing, just breathed in his scent. His own unique scent.  
  
"Why are you sad, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, his hot breath dancing along her skin.  
  
Kagome felt a lone tear fall down her cheek. "Inuyasha, don't you realize what's happening?"  
  
"Uh, I thought we were having a baby?" Inuyasha asked, confusion in his eyes. It almost made Kagome giggle at his confusion. He was so innocent sometimes.  
  
"No," Kagome said somberly, "I…we are...going to have a family. It's just..." Kagome looked away and sighed. "It's just, how are we going to support the baby?"  
  
Inuyasha bit his lip.  
  
"I mean, we can barely feed ourselves, let alone a baby! Our apartment is empty and unsafe! We're being fired from our jobs left and right, Inuyasha, how are we going to be able to pay the hospital bill? We'll need insurance to protect our baby!"  
  
Inuyasha was silent, what was he supposed to say to that? How could he possibly answer such complex questions, especially when they were all true?  
  
"Maybe I should get rid of the baby," Kagome whispered. The very thought made her want to burst into tears.  
  
Inuyasha looked shock as a flash of hurt collected in his eyes. "Kagome..."  
  
"It will be the easiest, Inuyasha," Kagome cried out and hugged him tight, sniffing.  
  
"But Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, running his fingers through her hair, "It's your choice, if you think that...having an abortion is the best route, then I'll support you, even if I don't agree." Pulling away he looked into her eyes. "If we keep the baby, it is our soul responsibility as parents to take care him or her, it is our job to provide for our child and make sure that they are kept healthy. If we kept the baby, I would do everything in my power to enable you the right to be a mother who doesn't have to worry about putting food on the table."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"Ever since I met you, I've wanted to be a father," Inuyasha whispered and tucked some hair behind her ear, "and the fact that...I made you pregnant, is a consequence. We made the decision to do such a thing, and we need to live with the consequences. Good or bad. It's our responsibility now, Kagome, to kill an innocent child before it's had a chance to live is wrong, it's the cowardly way out of a consequence."  
  
"I know...I just thought that you didn't want it," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "To have a child with you is all I've ever wanted. I could never deny you anything."  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome and Inuyasha whirled around in shock as Kagome's mother stood in the doorway. "Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Mama," Kagome said, standing and walking towards her mother, "I just found out today!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi crossed her arms and looked at Kagome crossly, "How long were you going to hide it from me?" Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and offered his silent support.  
  
"I was going to tell you," Kagome sighed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged Inuyasha, "You're a good man! You're a great boy, Inuyasha, treat my baby well."  
  
"I'll try," Inuyasha wheezed as Mrs. Higurashi's arms wrapped around his neck and chocked him. She hugged him tight, lifting the poor boy off the ground. "Yes, air is nice, can I have some air please ma'am?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi released Inuyasha in order to hug her daughter, "I'm going to be a grandma!"  
  
After a few minutes of hugging, Mrs. Higurashi got a far away look in her eyes. "You know what this calls for!"  
  
"Uh...sleep?" Inuyasha asked hopefully and eyed the bed.  
  
"Nope, wedding plans!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes bugged out as they stared at the woman in shock. Kagome regained her composer first, "Mama, Inuyasha and I don't have the money to do such a thing!"  
  
"Nonsense, its custom for the family to pay for the wedding," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "And Inuyasha will certainly be marrying you before you start getting round."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Kagome blushed crimson partly from anger and embarrassment and chased her mother around the house. Inuyasha watched from the doorway and chuckled.  
  
This was his family.  
  
What a crazy sense of humor God had.


	9. Preparation contemplation

**

* * *

Chapter nine**  
  
It was a few days later, when the family was outside building snow men that Inuyasha was able to be alone. He had positioned himself in the God Tree. Somehow, he had felt a strange connection to the large tree and found some inner peace while resting amid the branches and leaves.  
  
He watched Souta and Shippou (Who had come to visit earlier) play in the snow as Mrs. Higurashi and the old man made a snow man, which looked more like a giant lump of nothing. Kagome sat supervising the kids, her face glowing and her smile soft. He leaned forward a little as he watched the two boys play in the snow. After looking at them for some time, he realized how much he'd wanted a kid. It wasn't until the fact that he was getting one hit him that he realized how much he ached for a charge.  
  
He closed his eyes in a daydream as images of a child...a family. A family that he lost so long ago. He had had a rough childhood. When he was young, he wasn't allowed to be young. He grew up too quickly and never realized how much he missed it until it was gone.  
  
He began to image the child...the child that belonged to Kagome and himself. Was it going to be a girl or a boy? After much decision, Kagome had decided that she would keep the baby. Would it have his dark raven hair, or would it have Kagome's black hair that had a slight bluish tint? Blue eyes or violet eyes? Fair skin like Kagome's or his dark easily tanned skin? Kagome's manners, or his brashness? He gulped, hoping it was Kagome's manners...but knowing his luck…How tall would they be? Would they have puppy feet or feet that were just right for them? Stubby toes like Kagome, or long toes that curl like his? Long fingers good for typing and piano? Or short fingers? Big ears...his ears had always been huge, and everyone at school had made fun of him.  
  
He remembered how kids would think he was an elf or something. He didn't want his kid to go through that and silently prayed that they got Kagome's ears.  
  
He also hoped that they didn't get Kagome's mood swings, that wouldn't be good.  
  
A girl or a boy?  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the cloudy sky where snow was falling softly. The baby was predicted to be born around June or July...a summer baby. Around the same time that he met Kagome. His lovely wonderful wife-to-be. He could hardly believe that it was so close. The fact that Mrs. Higurashi was already planning the wedding was overwhelming. Slightly funny too, since she insisted on having it before Kagome got a little round. Meaning it would be a winter wedding; something that he'd never really heard of, he'd always thought that weddings happened in the spring or summer. But by then the baby would be either really close or just about. And no one wanted Kagome going into labor during the wedding.  
  
But still, did he want a girl or a boy?  
  
A girl would probably be like her mother. Sweet and innocent, and completely adorable. But knowing Kagome...teenaged years would not be the greatest years to have a daughter like her mother.  
  
A son would be nice. He would probably be cute too. But he'd probably be rough like he was. But he hadn't always been that way; it was just the way he lived. So maybe there was a chance he'd have a sweet boy…  
  
But then again, girl or boy, the child still could be rotten.  
  
That couldn't be too good.  
  
Inuyasha gulped at the images but still couldn't fight the warm feeling spreading through him, starting near his heart.

* * *

Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye for the umpteenth time that day at Inuyasha. He sat still in the tree, looking like he was in a dream. His eyes were distant in a long string of thoughts, wearing at his senses.  
  
She smiled softly, knowing what he was thinking about, it had been all he had been thinking about over the past few days. She could tell by the way he would look at Shippou and Souta. Or the way he would glance at her belly before closing his eyes with a far-off smile playing upon his lips. Once you got to know the mysterious man, it was always so easy to tell what he was thinking. He was always so tough and rude on the outside, but she knew, she knew of the man who was really there. The person who never got a chance to show himself. He was forced to do things a normal person should never do, and he lost something. It was buried deep within him, and she had only seen glimpses of it.  
  
She stood and walked inside the house, the snow piling up on her was getting annoying. She glanced at Inuyasha again and made a silent promise: To always love the man who resided in that tree.  
  
She shrugged as she giggled, that wouldn't be too hard to keep.

* * *

"Hey Inu-niichan!" Souta shouted over at the boy still in the tree. "It's getting cold and dark, don't you want to come inside?"  
  
Shippou looked up at his brother, his red hair swaying slightly in the breeze. "Inu?"  
  
They both stared at the tree in silence, waiting for the figure of Inuyasha to come down. It was hard to see him in the growing darkness and through all the leaves on the Goshinboku.  
  
They were so busy staring at the tree, they didn't notice that Inuyasha had snuck out of the tree and was currently sneaking up behind them. Souta and Shippou were growing impatient and were about to scream at Inuyasha again when something tackled them from behind with a growl.  
  
Shippou yelped with Souta gasped loudly. They felt themselves turning in air as Inuyasha took the impact with his back and grinned up at his little brothers. "Oi!"  
  
Souta grinned and scooped up some snow, "You're dead now, niichan!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and started to run away, Shippou and Souta throwing snowballs at him, "You'll never take me alive!"  
  
Souta threw a snowball at his face and Shippou, being smaller, had this fetish with hitting him in the butt. Inuyasha grinned as he allowed himself to slow down and let the kids tackle him to the ground. They attached themselves to any part they could reach. Souta had managed to wind his arms around his neck while little Shippou had to grab Inuyasha's legs together to keep him from running away. The end result was a big giggling ball of boys.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked the two boys up effortlessly. He placed Shippou on his shoulders and Souta under his arm like a suitcase and trudged for home. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am dying for some food!"  
  
"Ramen!" Shippou exclaimed happily.  
  
"Ramen!" Souta agreed with his own proclamation. The two boys began to chant 'ramen' over and over again until Inuyasha smirked and did a little flip in the air. The two boys shrieked and clutched their older brother.  
  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha declared and began to sprint to the house. "I want ramen too!"  
  
"Yay!" The two boys shouted happily.  
  
Boys will be boys...

* * *

"Kagome get your butt up!"  
  
Kagome groaned loudly and pushed her head underneath Inuyasha's neck, trying to shield herself from her mother.  
  
"Kagome, get up!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted and rolled over, exposing Kagome to Mrs. Higurashi. He yawned loudly and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up," Kagome drawled out and closed her eyes.  
  
Being hit with a pillow made her shoot up in bed as she glared at Souta. "You're dead!"  
  
"Nope, Mom told me to!" Souta declared and stuck his tongue out before running away.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock. Noon. She wasn't supposed to wake up this early.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and rolled off the bed on the other side. The dull thud signified that he had hit the floor and was not getting up any time soon.  
  
"Why do I have to get up?" Kagome mumbled darkly.  
  
"Because we're going shopping," Mrs. Higurashi said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging from bed.  
  
"Mooooooom," Kagome whined as she stared longingly at her bed and the foot that was still on top of the bed.  
  
"Don't you 'mom' me, we need to go shopping and you know it." Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked around the bed and gently nudged Inuyasha. "Inu, dear?"  
  
"Mm?" came the grunted reply of a half-awake man.  
  
"We're going to go shopping for a while, grandpa is downstairs, when you're awake, will you watch the boys for me?"  
  
"Mm..." gentle snoring was heard and Mrs. Higurashi scribbled down a note just in case he forgot.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome's mom said happily and began to walk out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
"_Mother_!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not dressed," Kagome muttered darkly and stared at her pajamas.  
  
"Oh silly girl, get dressed," Mrs. Higurashi giggled and started to walk down the stairs. "I'll be in the car, take any later than ten minutes and I'll come up for you."  
  
"Yes mom," Kagome muttered and got dressed quickly, knowing not to mess with her mother's wrath.  
  
After she had pulled on some lazy clothes she made her way to her mother's car. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, duh Kagome," Her mother said happily and clicked on the radio. Some American Oldies song was playing and, like Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi was absolutely in love with American music. Thus, both girls started singing along to _'L-O-V-E'_ by Nat King Cole.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me," Mrs. Higurashi said in perfect English.  
  
"O is for the only one, I see," Kagome chimed in.  
  
"V is very very, extraordinary," The both sang.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku popped up from behind the backseat, "E is even more than any one that you adore!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi screamed in surprise and swerved around the road as she tried to calm her senses and regain control of her car.  
  
"_Miroku_!" Kagome screeched, "_You freaking idiot!_!"  
  
"Is it my fault that you both were driving in my house?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"This is my car!" Mrs. Higurashi screeched as she parked the car to prevent putting anyone in danger. "What on earth are you doing in here? And how on earth did you get in here?" the song blared on in the background until:  
  
"_Love is more than just a game for two_!"  
  
Kagome clutched her heart, "Jesus, Inuyasha!" There was a pause when her eyes snapped out of her skull, "How did you get in the car so fast without mom noticing?"  
  
Inuyasha twiddled his fingers sinisterly, "With powers."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi snorted, "Well since you boys are here you can help me with your measurements."  
  
"What measurements?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Duh, for tuxedos," Mrs. Higurashi said like she was addressing small children. Both boys paled.  
  
"Great, you tricked me," Kagome muttered darkly to her mother while she smiled sinisterly. Both girls ignored the boys trying to get out of the car.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hummed a happy tune as they turned into the fancy place where Kagome was sure they would rent out the tuxedos.

* * *

After hours of shopping for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, Mrs. Higurashi was seen in her study typing something on her computer, her fingers flying over the key board a mile a minute and her eyes practically glued to the screen as she grinned happily.  
  
Leaning back into her chair, she clicked the 'send' button and giggled. "Perfect."  
  
"What's perfect, mom?" Kagome asked as she came into the doorway, holding a bin of laundry under her arm.  
  
"My life," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her pregnant, engaged, and cute daughter.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Nice to see someone in this world is happy."  
  
"Damn straight," Mrs. Higurashi said before she could stop and think about what she was thinking.  
  
Souta walked by the room and flashed his mom a thumbs up, "Right on mom!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi blushed but either that, ignored her son.  
  
"What were you doing just now, mom?" Kagome asked curiously as she casually leaned against the doorway and glanced at her mother.  
  
"Why I sent out invitations," Mrs. Higurashi said and began naming off things, "an invitation for the baby shower, the wedding shower and of course the wedding itself!"  
  
"Mother!" Kagome shouted and dropped the laundry basket; "I don't think having a baby shower this early is a good idea!"  
  
"Nonsense," Mrs. Higurashi waved her arm around. "Better late than never!"  
  
"Speaking of which Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her daughter, "We should go to the doctor and check that baby of yours out."  
  
"Yes mother," Kagome muttered and bent down to pick up the basket she'd dropped.  
  
Miroku walked by and glanced at the butt. He stared at it for a long time, contemplating, before groping Kagome's ass.  
  
The two Higurashi's eyes widened as Kagome screeched and glared at Miroku. They would have killed the poor boy if Inuyasha hadn't come marching down the hallway, half naked, throwing random objects at Miroku and brandishing a lamp as a weapon.  
  
"_Miroku_ _Ugu_ _you are dead_!" Inuyasha screamed as he threw a bowling ball at the boy's head.  
  
"_I swear! I thought it was Sango, don't hurt me_!"  
  
Kagome watched the two men continued to fight and argue before turning to her mother. "So, when's the baby shower?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
Kagome groaned, "How about the wedding shower?"  
  
"One week."  
  
"And the wedding?" Kagome secretly doubted that she'd like the answer.  
  
"Two weeks," Mrs. Higurashi said with a tone that suggested that she was discussing the weather.  
  
"Great," Kagome glared, "How are you supposed to plan a wedding in less than two weeks."  
  
"With the powers of a mother, now run along and read those pregnancy books I bought you."  
  
Kagome grumbled and complied, trying to ignore the agonizing screams of her friend and the victorious laughter of her future husband.

* * *

Two days later Kagome was sitting in the living room glaring at her mother. The plans had been made remarkably fast considering the time the invitations were sent out. Her mother constantly astonished Kagome at the organization her mother possessed. She felt kind of stupid sitting in the living room and she wasn't even pregnant! Weren't baby showers supposed to happen near the ending stages of pregnancy?  
  
She huffed and glared at her mother some more. She couldn't blame her for her unorthodox ways, but she sure as hell could blame her for making her do this.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, Souta, Grandpa, and Miroku had been whisked away for the day and were residing at Miroku's house. Her mom could be unusual, but she could also be a sap for tradition. Meaning: No men allowed. Kagome was slightly peeved at this declaration; she would have liked her husband's support in this. After all, it was _their_ child not just hers.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mrs. Higurashi squealed like a schoolgirl, causing Kagome to stare. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Hours later, Kagome was sleeping on the couch and Mrs. Higurashi was picking up all the trash the guests had made. The turn out had been wonderful. Sango and Rin were perfect best friends, along with Kagome's other friends Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, her cousin's, Kaede had sent a gift via mail, and some other friends of Kagome had appeared throughout the day.  
  
Men had stopped by and left presents on the doorstep, knowing the wrath of the older woman. Myouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and even Kouga had sent gifts. Kouga's had been papers for an abortion. She had been more than happy to kick that boy's butt off the property.  
  
The presents had been awesome as well. Every guest had gotten diapers, which was good. They'd also received baby clothes, bottles, the sweetest little booties in the world (hand knitted by Mrs. Higurashi herself), baby bedding, a car seat, Grandpa had gotten her a diaper bag complete with demon wards, and, being the loving mother she was, Mrs. Higurashi had gotten her baby a crib, stroller, high chair, diapers of course, a baby jumper, a safety gate, carrier, and some baby toys. She was just the perfect mother, she thought with glee.  
  
Kagome had been overwhelmed and simply went crazy with the baby shower games. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her sleeping daughter and couldn't help but smile. Her baby was growing up, and she was helping her child with her child.  
  
She squealed softly: She was going to be a grandmother!  
  
With that thought, she skipped down the hall and into bed.

* * *

The wedding shower had gone along the same lines, only this time Inuyasha and the rest of the men had been present. The day had been filled with happiness on the couple's part, partly because they were getting free stuff. The guest bedroom was packed with all the things, since the two didn't feel safe returning to the apartment they had been living in over the past few months.  
  
Now, the wedding was drawing near and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little jittery. Her mother had pushed it aside as a natural feeling, but Kagome still felt silly and scared at the same time. Inuyasha's comforting words were the only things that would calm her down and she silently prayed that her wedding day would be as wonderful as she had dreamed so many times.  
  
It was hard for her to believe that it was finally happening, but some how inside Kagome, she knew that this was only the beginning of something wonderful.  
  
"Kagome hurry your ass up, we need to leave in fifteen minutes!" Inuyasha shouted from down stairs were the rest of the family was waiting for her.  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"No," Inuyasha shouted back and she heard him marching up the staircase, "I'm going to get you, woman!"  
  
Kagome giggled and rolled over in her bed, she had a few minutes of sleep left.


	10. My pledge to you

**Chapter Ten**  
  
_Author's notes: The last chapter. Well, these stories always seem to go by so quickly. I'm still debating over whether or not there should be a sequel. A lot of people want to know what will happen when the child is born. That's a good idea, but I'm still not sure whether I can pull off a sequel to a sequel. It just might kill my story, ya know? Its never a good idea to overdo a story, it will only make it seem, you know, blah? So that's my reason to my hesitancy, and also for the fact that it seems that people are losing interest to my story. So whatever. Tell me what you think._

* * *

Maybe it was just the jitters again, or maybe the effect of pregnancy, but Kagome seriously felt like she was going to hurl. She sat in her dressing room, alone at the moment. Sango had rushed out of the room to get her some water. Sango had been her first choice to be her bride's maid, but Sango had refused because of her rather large stomach and the fact she couldn't stand up for long. Kagome had been touched that Sango was willing to even be here when she should have been lying down somewhere. Rin was her bride's maid and was currently looking around for the flower girl, who had disappeared. Kagome's mother was talking to grandpa about how the ceremony would work.  
  
She wondered if Inuyasha was as nervous as she was. She wasn't even sure why she was nervous. She had watched many movies when the man runs out on the girl, leaving her at the alter, but Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never do that. Maybe she would trip in the aisle? That would be embarrassing. But so would Inuyasha not being at the alter. Or when they were exchanging vows he didn't say 'I do!' that would suck...  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome jumped at Rin's voice with Sango making a weird noise of acknowledgment. She turned guilty towards her friends, "You shouldn't be so nervous. It's only marrying Inuyasha, for crying out loud."  
  
"I know I just," Kagome paused and thought for a moment, "I feel like something bad will happen, you know?"  
  
Rin and Sango exchanged looks and sighed loudly, "It's nothing!"  
  
"But I can't help it!" Kagome exclaimed loudly as she stood angrily, only to get a head rush from standing too quickly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked in holding the dress Kagome was to wear, "Kagome dearest, you really shouldn't be so loud, Inuyasha is complaining that your screeching is giving him a headache."  
  
"I'll show him what a headache is," Kagome muttered darkly and walked towards her mother. She stared at the dress. Her mother had taken measurements, but she had never really allowed Kagome to see the dress.  
  
Now that she saw it, she was amazed at how beautiful she was. By tradition, it was a beautiful ivory white and had a small train running down the back. The straps that held the dress up had patterns that appeared to be ivy wrapping around it. Small beads decorated the chest area, while the lower half seemed to be made of silken material, its soft and smooth texture slipping along the slight breeze coming from the open window. Small wisps of blue were seen in the pattern, like thin strips of lace boarding the sides.  
  
She hesitantly reached out and touched the dress, afraid that it would shatter with her touch. It was just as soft as it looked and Kagome felt her heart swell for her mother. She smiled softly at her mother and hugged her. "Thanks mom," She said happily.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her back, "It's the least I can do, after all, my baby is finally growing up."  
  
Rin and Sango both smiled and excused themselves, Rin leaving to get into her bride's maid dress and Sango to find a place to sit.

* * *

Inuyasha fumbled with the tuxedo that he was forced to wear, the whole thing seemed like a stupid penguin suit to him and totally inappropriate. If he had a choice he would go naked. The paused for a moment and shook his head, ok, so he wouldn't go _naked_, but he wouldn't be wearing a suit either.  
  
Miroku sat beside him, calm and collected and already wearing the tuxedo. He cleared his throat to get his friend's attention, "You know, Inuyasha, if you keep fumbling like that, you're going to collapse at the alter."  
  
"You know what? You're really starting to piss me off." Inuyasha said darkly, "I should have gotten Sesshoumaru to be my best man."  
  
"Too late now," Miroku said happily, pleased to be getting on Inuyasha's nerves. It was pay back for being hit by a bowling ball prior to the wedding.  
  
Inuyasha collapsed into a chair when the penguin suit was finally situated correctly. He sat in a long silence thinking about the huge step he was going to do in less then a few hours. Something inside him was giddy and ready for this, something he'd wanted since he'd met Kagome, but then, there was the small amount of doubt that dwelled inside his heart. Like Kagome wouldn't accept him or she'd run away.  
  
Miroku glanced at his best friend and chuckled, "I've seen that look before…"  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha grunted as thoughts of Kagome running away with Kouga filled his mind.  
  
"Don't be so uptight, Inuyasha, she's not going to run out on you," Miroku said, knowing Inuyasha all too well, "I bet right now Kagome's scared you'll run out on her."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Just relax, think about something that makes you happy," Miroku stated and put his hands behind his head, "That's what I did when Sango and I eloped."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back into the chair, trying to relax. The daydreams of having children with Kagome filled his mind and he felt all his muscles relax, he would be fine. He had Kagome and Kagome had him.

* * *

The cool demeanor he'd managed to obtain before the actual ceremony disappeared when he watched Shippou walk down the aisle with the rings placed on a small pillow. Shippou was wearing a little tuxedo that made him look completely adorable, but he looked a little scared that he would mess up. It must run in the family. Miroku was already beside him, already escorted Rin down the aisle, since she was bride's maid. After Shippou came Rin's niece who was the flower girl. She was smiling a big toothy smile and throwing little flowers around like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as all the guests 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the cuteness of the little girl.  
  
Then the ever famous 'here comes the bride' began to play and Inuyasha felt himself tense up in fear and anticipation. He felt like his insides were going to explode and he'd start screaming for Kagome to hurry up and just get her ass down here. The many guests stood and turned towards where Kagome was to enter and walk towards him, her arm draped over her grandfather's (since the father wasn't really there anymore).  
  
He felt a lump appear in his throat and he had trouble breathing when Kagome wasn't there. Did she leave? Did she get hurt in some freak dress accident? He felt himself visible relax when the old man appeared with Kagome on the side that he couldn't see very well. When they started walking down the aisle, Inuyasha felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his so-close-to-being-wife. She was simply gorgeous. Her dress brought out the contrast of her beautiful silky black hair, and even under the veil she was wearing; he could see her beautiful blue eyes shinning with love and admiration. She moved with an unknown grace as she approached the small flight of stairs she needed to climb in order to reach him and the rest of the wedding.  
  
She moved like she was floating and allowed grandpa to leave her and return to his seat. The guests all sat as one as she turned to face him, her smile evident even under the veil.  
  
Inuyasha allowed himself a small smiled as they grasped each other's hand and turned to face the minister.  
  
And that's when the trouble started.

* * *

Prior to the ceremony, the minister was getting situated and ready to wed the couple who would be ready in a few hours. Every time he did a ceremony, he always got woozy and a little stressed out, even if he was the minister. So, what better way to get a little looser than taking a nice sip of wine?  
  
The little sip soon turned into a full-blown drink-o-rama.  
  
Conclusion:  
  
A drunken minister.  
  
The world is going to burn.

* * *

Now back to the issue at hand, Kagome and Inuyasha were being married under a drunken minister, and weren't aware. Miroku watched the man sway slightly and knew instantly what was wrong. He paled, he did not want his best friend's wedding to be ruined, he'd never hear the end of it, and a horrible wedding could lead to a divorce, and Inuyasha and Kagome were made for each other!  
  
He contemplated all his choices and watched as the minister opened his mouth to perform the ceremony.  
  
"You know, people are always telling me that there is always wine in a relationship," the minister hiccupped. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks and then returned their gazes to the minister, who was really talking to Rin more than anyone.  
  
"The wine is what holds the couple together. But, sometimes the wine runs out. Maybe during the wedding, the wedding night, a few weeks, or maybe even a few (hic) years!"  
  
Inuyasha's fist clenched at his side. Miroku raised a brow; Inuyasha was aware of the minister's condition and was not happy about it. Kagome still seemed confused. Rin was furious and the flower girl and Shippou both sat on the ground, too lazy to stand for so long.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath, it was time for him to do something, by now, the whole wedding party knew of the condition, but the guests were still oblivious, good. Miroku cleared his throat and the minister stopped his slurred speech on wine and everyone in the church turned the Miroku.  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, and ignoring the murderous glare Sango and Inuyasha were sending him; Miroku walked towards the minister and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha's angry face instantly turned of that of gratitude, his excellent hearing picking up what the pony-tailed boy was whispering. The minister smiled and started walking away, before collapsing and passing out. Sesshoumaru took this time to sneak out of the crowd and carry the man away.  
  
Miroku caught his eye and motioned for him to come over. After disposing of the minister, Sesshoumaru glided over to Miroku and allowed him to tell him what to do. Sesshoumaru nodded firmly and positioned himself next to Inuyasha and Shippou. Inuyasha smiled in gratitude and returned his attention to the empty alter. Kagome looked a little worried.  
  
When Miroku stepped up to the alter, everyone was worried.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Miroku began and Rin gasped. Miroku grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Opps, my bad."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and hissed, "Miroku what are you doing?"  
  
"Hey, my family is from a long line of monks, I think I can get this ceremony down. So bugger off and let me do this for my dearest friend," Miroku hissed back and stood up straight. Putting on a smile he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh great," Kagome whispered, the first thing she had said since the whole yahoo started.  
  
"Dearly beloved," Miroku shouted to the crowd, "We are gathered here today to see the union...oh Inuyasha Ginga and Kagome...Higurashi!" He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He didn't know exactly how this whole wedding ceremony went, and he didn't remember what the Elvis impersonator (whom had been his minister) had said. Time for him to wing it.  
  
"Inuyasha Ginga, Kagome Higurashi, you are marrying each other because you love each other. So, now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth.  
  
"Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficult and fear assail your relationship…as they threaten all relationships at one time or another…remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives…remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."  
  
The whole church was silent as Miroku finished his speech that he had made up on the spot. The speech resembled so much of what Kagome and Inuyasha stood for. All they had gone through together and yet still managed to love and nurture each other. In a way he was jealous. But then he remembered that he had money and allowed himself a silent victory dance.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome have requested that they recite their own vows," Miroku said, remembering that he had heard Mrs. Higurashi gushing about how romantic it was. He glanced at Inuyasha, "The groom may go first."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and sighed softly as he made eye contact with Kagome, who was still hidden under the veil.  
  
"I come here today, Kagome, to join my life to you for years before this company. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Time will pass, fortune may smile or frown, trials may come and go; no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward and you shall always be the one I love from here on out," Inuyasha whispered, though loud enough for everyone to hear. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son in law and congratulated him silently on being so sweet.  
  
"Now the bride," Miroku said and smiled reassuringly at Kagome. Kagome blushed and licked her lips as she swallowed. She shivered slightly and looked at her husband.  
  
"Today, Inuyasha, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward and I promise with all my being to be faithful and loving to you for the rest of my days. You shall be the one I love forever more and until the day I die. And every day after that," Kagome smiled brightly as she watched Inuyasha's eyes fill with gratitude, and touched by her sweet voice gracing his ears.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Miroku asked, he wasn't sure if that was completely correct, but it was pretty damn close.  
  
"I do," Kagome whispered and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha Ginga, do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, through sickness and health, through bad times and good times for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Inuyasha inhaled deeply and looked into Kagome's shimmering eyes, still holding a trace of doubt that he would run down the aisle and never come back. He smiled and nodded, "I do."  
  
Miroku nodded his approval and motioned to Shippou.  
  
"Shippou, the rings please," Miroku said calmly and kneeled down to retrieve the rings from the little orange-haired boy. "Thank you, Shippou, you may return." Shippou retreated to his spot on a little chair that he had found behind the alter and watched the skylight with a bored expression. This whole wedding was boring, he didn't care if Kagome and Souta were related to him now, and he wanted to get out of there.  
  
Miroku waved his hand over the rings in a fancy little prayer-looking thing. Personally he thought it looked cool. Clearing his throat he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Inuyasha and Kagome have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Kagome and Inuyasha, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives," he then turned to Inuyasha and gave him the ring that he was to slip onto Kagome's finger.  
  
"Inuyasha, repeat after me," Miroku said and began to say the one thing he remembered from Sango and his wedding.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled softly at her face, it alit with happiness. "I, Inuyasha, give you, Kagome, this ring as a symbol of our vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed." He smiled again and slipped the ring onto Kagome's ring finger. The golden band fit perfectly on her slim finger.  
  
"Kagome, please repeat after me," Miroku stated just as he had Inuyasha.  
  
"I Kagome, give you, Inuyasha, this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed," She whispered and slipped Inuyasha's wedding ring onto his ring finger.  
  
Miroku smiled softly at the intensity in such a simple gesture. When the rings were on both fingers, their hands stayed connected and they started into each other's eyes like there was no one there.  
  
"Is there anyone here at all who believes that these two should not be joined? If you do, then I'll knock the shit out of you!" Miroku called to the silent guests, some crying, some smiling, and Mrs. Higurashi doing both while video taping the whole scene.  
  
Silence met this statement and Miroku smirked, expecting no less.  
  
He then returned his attention to the glowing couple. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit."  
  
Inuyasha grinned, knowing what was coming next. Miroku allowed a grin as well, his perverted self never slept.  
  
"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Inuyasha, you may kiss your bride!" Miroku smirked in approval as he said the one thing he'd been dying to say since he took over as minister.  
  
Inuyasha's grin became a small smile as he lifted the veil that covered Kagome's face. Her blue eyes shinned and shimmered as she gazed into his violet pools. This was the end of the beginning and the beginning of the rest of their lives. Leaning down, he allowed his eyes to close as he captured Kagome into a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
Clapping and 'woot's were heard throughout the church room. About one minute later, the guests were beginning to get a little bored. And the children were mortified. Miroku glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Ok, as much as this is very interesting. Save it for the honeymoon, lover boy."  
  
They turned towards the guest as Miroku shouted, "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Inuyasha Ginga!"  
  
Inuyasha broke away, but didn't seem to hear him as he gazed at Kagome lovingly. Gripping her hand, he led her down the steps and down the aisle, his eyes never leaving hers. All jitters and doubts were gone from his mind, as he got lost in her beautiful blue gaze. Kagome felt the same way as she felt trapped in the violet orbs. Their hands stayed connected, Kagome smiled and admired the ring she wore.  
  
She was officially married. She never really thought of true love until she met Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as they exited and hung out for a bit, knowing that the stupid guests had to blow bubbles in their face before they could drive away into the sunset or whatever they were supposed to do.  
  
When they were sure that the guests had filed out, they dared to leave the church. The long line of guests cheered as bubbles filtered through the air and up to the heavens. Inuyasha smiled and held Kagome's hand as they traveled through the winter air to the limo that would take them back to the shrine where the reception party would be.  
  
As they situated themselves, Kagome threw the veil off and some extra parts of the dress that had been annoying her. She smiled and leaned back into Inuyasha's firm chest. "Feels good to sit down."  
  
"Tell me about it," Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her to him.  
  
"I can't believe Miroku did that," Kagome said, excited. "I was so sure when the minister collapsed that our wedding was ruined!"  
  
"Ha, you think your mother would allow that to happen?"  
  
"Our mother," Kagome whispered and blushed before grinning widely. She snuggled farther into Inuyasha and placed her head on his shoulder. "It's hard to believe it finally happened."  
  
"I'm glad it's over with, now you won't be so angsty about not being married," Inuyasha joked and wasn't the least bit surprised when Kagome punched him. "Ow, hey don't be like that, Kagome."  
  
"I'm just glad that something actually went right for a change, could you imagine what it would be like if we messed up our wedding?" Kagome asked giggling as she imagined different scenarios. Inuyasha started laughing as well until they were breaking out into a full blown laughing fest.

* * *

The reception was going well, everyone was happy and since the couple had forgotten to actually take wedding pictures, it was happening outside next to the God Tree. Inuyasha and Kagome both thought that was prettier than inside the church or the house.  
  
After the pictures were taken, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the bench next to the tree and watched as snow fell from the sky. December 23, their wedding date. And probably the only people they knew, besides Sango and Miroku, who didn't have a summer wedding. Kagome smiled, thinking that she liked the winter better than the summer anyway.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and squeezed Kagome's hand softly, telling her silently to look at him. She shifted her blue-eyed gaze to him and smiled softly, squeezing his hand in return to tell him she was listening.  
  
"Kagome I," he paused, silently gaining his courage, even though they were finally married, he was still a little shy about all this, "There's something I need to tell you that I was afraid to say in front of all those people and with Miroku in hearing range."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm listening."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a small sheet of paper from his tuxedo pocket, "I was a little embarrassed." He justified and opened it, "These are my true vows."  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, showing she understood.  
  
"Kagome," he read, "You are my greatest and only love. Until I met you I didn't give true love much thought, but since you've came into my life, I've struggled desperately to try and find the words to tell you how much I love you, adore you. It is difficult for me to verbalize my feelings for you, because mere words cannot begin to express my deepest of love for you. I thank God for giving me to you, Kagome, and I pledge to be the most faithful husband I can be. I give you my mind, my body, my heart and my soul and I promise to love and to cherish you as long as we both shall live."  
  
He fell silent as he gazed at the darkening sky with a far off look on his face. He allowed a shadow of a smile at the thought of the wedding earlier that day.  
  
Kagome leaned up against him and leaned her head onto his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, too, Inuyasha."  
  
"You better," Inuyasha said, "because you're stuck with me."  
  
Kagome giggled and snuggled up to him peacefully. The two sat in silence as they watched stars scatter across the sky. This was the ending of the beginning, and the beginning of the rest of their lives. They had so much ahead of them, they were going to have a family, and he was finally married to her, after so long.  
  
"There you are," Mrs. Higurashi said as she appeared, "Come along, its time for you two to come inside and eat your cake!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Yes Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"You stupid boy, you can call me Mom now!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked towards the house, "We're all family here."  
  
Once inside, Kagome and Inuyasha were instructed to have their cake. The tradition was to feed each other the cake, but knowing that stupid couple, that's not what the people got. Instead, Miroku found two pieces of cake shoved and smeared across his face. Miroku grinned and allowed the couple to stand on either side of him and take a picture. Oh the memories.  
  
They shared a few dances, had some stuff to eat, got a little tipsy when Miroku spiked the punch, and had a toast. All was right in the world. And Inuyasha was glad that God had a fucked up sense of humor, or else this would never have happened.  
  
When everyone was a little drunk, besides Kagome (good responsible mother), the guests began to file out and head home, having limos take them, Mrs. Higurashi planning ahead and knowing they'd all be drunk off their asses.  
  
Alone in the living room, with the music playing faintly behind them, Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the middle and clicked the CD skip to her favorite song.  
  
_'I can't get no satisfaction'_ by the rolling stones.  
  
"Oh no, not this song?" Inuyasha groaned as the memories of Inuyasha and Kagome dancing to this song came back full force. That seemed so long ago, yet so close. He allowed himself to dance with Kagome, as she happily got lost in her favorite American Song.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes on more than one occasion.  
  
When the song faded, the first song that they had danced to that evening came on. It was their 'song', if you will. The first song they ever danced to as a couple.  
  
"Dance with me," Kagome smiled, her eyes shining.  
  
The song _'Dearest_' came pouring softly from the speakers as the gentle breeze like melody made the two figures drift along to the beat. The lyrics were beautiful and so true and they found that they could forever dance to the soothing melody.  
  
"I love you," Kagome whispered, but it came as no surprise, the words had been uttered so many times. But this time, the sincerity, the passion, the absolute truth of the words hit Inuyasha full force and the gentle words wrapped themselves around his heart.  
  
He smiled softly and kissed her closed eyelids. "I love you too," he whispered.  
  
They continued to sway to the music until Kagome finally dropped off into a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow they'd be leaving for their honeymoon, the wedding gift from Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
He brushed some of Kagome's hair away, "If only you knew how much."  
  
_When you are sad, I will dry your tears.  
When you are scared, I will comfort your fears.  
When you are worried, I will give you hope.  
When you are confused, I will help you cope.  
And when you are lost, and can't see the light,  
I will be your beacon, shining ever so bright.  
This is my oath; I pledge to the end.  
Why you may ask?  
Because you are my lover and friend._


End file.
